The Economic Power He Knows Not: Year Three
by kgfinkel
Summary: It's the quiet before the storm so to speak. Harry reunites with his "Uncle" Remus Lupin, moves in with his godfather Sirius Black and becomes a Student Teacher for the new Magical Crafts and Arts program. He continues to build up his friends/family base and assists the Department of Mysteries with the mission he has tasked them to.
1. Chapter 1

**The Economic Power He Knows Not: Year Three**

 **This is the beauty of fan fiction. We make it up as we go along!**

( **AN:** Third Year for me has always been the "quiet before the storm" so to speak. Fourth Year is the Tournament and the beginning of the Second Blood War in canon. In this story, Harry continues to build his power base making friends and art. I promise, the fourth and final installment will include more money-making/spending schemes.)

 **Monday 5 July, 1993 Pottery and Ceramics Exhibit, London Museum of Art**

Harry Potter was in paradise! There were so many displays of such beautiful works of art he couldn't turn his head fast enough! He had arrived early in the morning before the museum opened with his lawyer Ted Tonks, his girlfriend Hermione Granger and his best friend Neville Longbottom to speak with the museum's curator. The previous day he had swung by briefly to check out the display and witnessed one of the amphora glow a bright blue. The glow was located on a tiny maker's mark on the base. He had been told last year that if anything that glowed belonged to and was made by a member of his family.

While Neville and Hermione waited in the lobby, Harry and Ted met with the curator to introduce themselves and prove Harry's place in the family. The curator was ecstatic to finally meet someone from such an artistically prolific and legendary family. The curator was told that the National Secrets Act as well as the identifying method to determine which pottery belonged to the family shrouded certain information about the Potter family. The curator was curious but signed all non-disclosure agreements before being told the existence of magic, the general history of the Potter family and Harry's efforts to reintroduce the Magical Crafts and Arts Program to Magical Britain.

The curator was stunned by the revelations presented to him. Harry gave a brief demonstration of magic; he made the curator's teacup dance on the desk before reverting it back to normal. He also pointed to a vase whose maker's mark glowed blue and said that only pottery and other ceramics would do that if a member of his family were within five feet of the object.

Harry and his entourage were led on a private tour of the exhibit and all marveled at the abundance of pieces. Hermione was reading the information tags and taking notes, Neville was deeply impressed and privately wondered about his own family. Was there anything in the world that bore their mark? What was his family's legacy?

Harry was taking pictures at a rapid pace with a small camera he had bought the previous day. He didn't want to miss anything. The curator talked with him asking about his efforts and his own creations. Harry described the Light Reactive Color Changing glaze he had developed with his Potions teacher and the vase he had gifted his aunt. He also described the sculpture he made and donated to the Ministry of Magic's Atrium. He spoke about Potter's Place at Hogwarts and the slightly modernized Rituals, Blessings and Ceremonies that he led. He also spoke about the efforts to influence the Ruling Council and the voting public to fund the program he envisioned. The curator was deeply moved and impressed. He mentioned to Harry that the museum offered classes, seminars and other services for those who were interested in pursuing a career in the Arts. He wished that he could see the sculpture in the Atrium, Harry suggested that he speak to Mr. Tonks about getting permission and a special pass.

The group continued on after the curator excused himself to open the museum to the public. Neville was impressed and in awe by what he saw, felt, heard, tasted… the non-magical world was truly an eye-opening experience! His prior experience with the wider world was limited to the discussions held with the non-magically born and raised. The group stopped by the London Arboretum and Botanical Gardens so he could see the plants in their natural environments. They had a bit of problem getting him to leave at the end, he kept wandering off to examine another plant but it was all in good fun. They ended the day by stopping to eat at McDonald's so Neville got to experience fast food.

 **Tuesday 6 July, 1993 Dursley Residence**

Harry was in his room writing a letter to Headmistress McGonagall. He congratulated her on getting confirmed by the board in her new role. He described his adventure to the museum and an idea that came about while visiting a non-magical restaurant at the end of the day. He wondered if there were any classes to teach the Culinary Arts. He explained that many families couldn't afford to have a house elf to do the work and cooking. He expressed his interest in expanding his dream of an Arts program to include everything that could be classified as an Art. He asked if they could possibly ward a room to be shielded against magic so non-magical artists of all kinds could visit the school and give seminars about their fields of expertise.

He suggested that if the school board wouldn't approve the expense of hiring a Culinary Arts teacher then alternatively, the school could have a house elf teach the class. They were already available, they knew their subjects and there was no need to setup anything special in the castle.

He spoke about his excitement about starting the New Year and learning the subjects of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He described the new reality of his home life now that his aunt had access to small amounts of magic. He smiled briefly at the memories of his aunt's attempts, successes and failures with the first and second year potions textbooks. He related that he had never seen his aunt so happy before. Her demeanor and attitude towards him changed. She smiled more and would help out when he had to work on his summer homework. His uncle had improved as well, the potion Harry had given him last year had been used up and his uncle had been asking for more. The two of them began having intelligent discussions on the economic and social issues between the magical and non-magical worlds. Even his cousin had changed, before Harry started at Hogwarts, Dudley had occasionally beat him up or chased him but now, whenever a teacher assigned him homework that had to do with 'mythological' creatures, Dudley would turn to Harry and bombard him with questions. He eventually got Dudley his own copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them to keep. He even got his uncle to sign his permission form to allow Harry to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends.

He signed off his letter wishing her a good summer and his hope that the most exciting part of the coming school year was the expansion of the Arts Program.

 **Wednesday 18 August, 1993 Argus Boyle's Farming and Sheep Ranch**

Sirius Black was cursing his lot in life, his physical condition or the lack of it, and his remaining best friend. Why the idiot had to move out to such a remote location was beyond him at the moment. Then he thought about the job that his friend had managed to secure and laughed at the thought of a werewolf as a sheepherder. Talk about the irony! He could've apparated closer to the last known location but figured that if Remus had been out in the hills long enough, he probably hadn't heard the news about Sirius' release and exoneration. Remus was likely to attack and kill him where he stood unless Sirius could convince him of the truth.

Sirius crested another hill and spotted the herd of sheep grazing in a sheltered valley. He could just barely make out his friend sitting in the shade of a craggy tree located along a small stream. He grunted in exasperation and slowly climbed down the hill. He got within hearing range and called out to the wayward shepherd.

"Talk about the irony. Did your employers know about your furry little problem when they hired you, Moony?" he joked.

Remus' eyes narrowed suspiciously at the approach of the man dressed in clothes totally inappropriate to the environment. Only one person alive knew that nickname and his condition but that person was supposed to be locked away in prison for the betrayal of his friends and the murder of twelve non-magicals. He drew his wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"Hold it right there, Sirius. Give me one good reason I shouldn't capture you and turn you in to the authorities."

Sirius grunted, "I'll give you five. One, it was Harry and his friends who discovered my innocence. Two, I have a Letter of Pardon and Exoneration from the Minister of Magic himself. Three…three…well, that's really all the reasons I have. I also have a letter from Minerva McGonagall. She's been promoted to Headmistress and is in need of a new Transfiguration teacher, I recommended you and so she's offering you the position."

Remus scanned Sirius' face looking for any signs of deceit. He had been hurt too many times to trust another so easily any more. He liked the peace and quiet that came from sheepherding. The human interaction was kept to a minimum, he only saw the rancher briefly when it was time to shear the sheep and to pick up his paycheck. His heart desperately wanted to believe his old friend but he would have to verify.

Sirius handed over the Letter from the Minister and Remus ran his wand over the surface checking for hidden potions or spells. It came back clean so he opened it up and read the contents. Based on the magic within and the Minister's signature, Remus concluded it be genuine. He looked into Sirius's eyes and could see the truth there as well. Finally after a long moment, Remus Lupin broke down and started crying in relief and long held anguish of the loss of his friends and pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday 1 September, 1993 Hogwarts Express heading North**

Harry looked back at this past summer and declared it to be the best one yet. He had friends, a wonderful girlfriend and a bunch of experiences to tell the others when they got to school. He had visited Neville and Hermione at their homes, respectively. They had played games, had lunch and generally just acted like normal teenagers. He had stopped into the Ministry to discuss the placement of a new sculpture and display exhibit he was working on for the Atrium. He shared Hermione's idea that the Ministry ought to have an art gallery to showcase the works from the other student artists at Hogwarts. The Ministry official was intrigued by the idea and would coordinate with others in his department to determine the best course of action.

Harry also contacted his friends from the other houses to meet him at a local theme park for a day of roller coasters, games, a barbecue and general teenage chaos. Everyone showed up and followed the same rules of last year's Christmas party that magic had to be kept to an absolute minimum. He had a brief conversation of an idea with Hermione and her parents about taking some of their friends on a shopping trip to Harrods but nothing ever came of it.

Harry was pulled from his reminiscing by the arrival of lunch provided by Draco Malfoy, of all people. The compartment's table was setup and extended and the food was distributed. Neville asked if the food was elf created or if Draco made it. Draco gave him a mock sneer and said that not even he was crazy enough to eat his own cooking. Everyone laughed and dug into lunch.

Later, they were relaxing quietly digesting their meal when Draco leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Harry, I just wanted to thank you. Ever since you started this Arts Program, the Rituals revival and that philosophy of yours things have gotten better at home. My family and I have contracted with Gringott's to clear out all the Dark objects out of our home. Things are brighter and happier than I've ever seen it before. Mother has stopped wearing dark and restricting clothes, she smiles more often and I even saw Father wandering around the manor in a bathrobe and slippers. He's NEVER done that! Dobby is feeling and looking better as well. He says that the evil from the Dark objects is lessening and he no longer feels like his life is in danger when he's working. My friends have complimented us whenever they come over and from what I've overheard are planning to do similar things to their own homes."

Harry smiled at him and said that it was indeed a joyous time to be alive. He patted Draco on the shoulder and congratulated him on the progress to clean up his home and family. The train began slowing and they filed out to grab a carriage to head up to the castle.

* * *

 _ **In another part of Britain…**_

A small brown rat was scavenging for food in a garbage dumpster out back of a non-magical restaurant. The rat kept a weather eye out for cats, humans and anything else that could pose a danger to its survival. It managed to find a partially eaten container of noodles and unrecognizable lumps of some kind of meat and grabbed it getting ready to run back to its nest. As it was climbing down the side of the dumpster, there was a flash of light. The rat paused for a moment before shrugging its tiny shoulders and started to scamper back. Another flash of light, this time red in color and the world suddenly went black.

* * *

Back at the castle, Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall amidst general laughter and a lot of talking. He was carrying a shrunken box and headed towards Professor Snape sitting at the teacher's table reading. Snape looked up from his reading at the sound of Harry's footsteps.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Was there something you wished to ask me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Good evening professor and yes. I was wondering if you would test out these jars with your collection of perishable ingredients? Over the summer I started incorporating different preservation runes into the artwork and I think I've been fairly successful. I've tried out others I made with some stuff from my relative's kitchen and it works pretty well. When you put the ingredients like milk, leftover food, or other squishy stuff then cover it with the accompanying lid, it triggers a rune on the side. When the rune glows green, it means that the stuff inside is still good. When it changes to red, it's time to clean it out."

Snape was impressed; Harry was quickly becoming an interesting individual despite Severus' deep-seated hatred for his father. It was unnerving at times; the boy acted more like his mother for which he was grateful but still… to see a younger clone of James Potter sitting in his class or standing before him… He thanked Harry for his gift and let him know that he would pass along the results as soon as he could.

 _ **At the Ravenclaw table…**_

"Go away, Loony. Go sit somewhere else, this spot is reserved for the _normal_ people." Sneered Cho Chang.

Luna didn't overtly respond but Hermione could see the pain that briefly flitted across the girl's face and the slight slumping of her shoulders. It angered her that others would be so cruel to such a sweet and talented girl. Apparently Cho hadn't learned her lesson from last year.

"Luna? Would you prefer to sit with the artistically _superior_ people like myself? There's no need to slum near someone who can't figure out the correct end of a crayon." She said imperiously.

Luna gave Hermione a shy smile and moved over next to the bushy-haired third year. It was nice of Hermione to offer a seat to her. She had been having problems in the beginning of school last year but couldn't figure out why it stopped of all a sudden. This was supposed to be the house of the intelligent and wit but judging from Cho, her band of cronies and some of their comments and behaviors… she was glad for a friend.

Hermione opened another conversation with Luna discussing what sort of ideas that were likely going to be covered in Harry's weekend Art Club. He had planned with her to start something that coincided with the topics covered by the new Art Professor they were rumored to get this year.

 _ **At the High Table…**_

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up and addressed the school after the new batch of First Years was sorted. She welcomed one and all to the beginning of what she hoped was an interesting and educational year without the drama and excitement that occurred previously. She introduced three new teachers, one for the Defense position, one for the Transfiguration position and one for the newly instated Arts Program. She briefly stated that all students would this year have to take an Introduction to Arts class and that the teacher would share the course aims on their scheduled day. The teacher was a relatively young man with an ever-present smile on his face and a look of anticipation gleaming in his eyes, Professor Arthur Stevens.

The Defense professor was an Auror on medical leave from the DMLE, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was an older man with a calming demeanor and an easy smile. Headmistress McGonagall wished him luck for the year. Everyone knew the Defense position was cursed and that the teachers' never lasted longer than the school year.

McGonagall said that due an unfortunate event, the new Transfiguration teacher was unavailable that night but would be available for his first class on Friday. She described him as a former student of hers, a brief summary of his qualifications and his name, Remus Lupin.

As one last bit of information, McGonagall announced that for anyone wishing to take an Introduction to Cooking/Baking class, they should sign up on the flyer located on the wall outside the Great Hall. Harry let out a tremendous smile, McGonagall had taken his suggestion! With that last announcement, McGonagall called for the feast to begin.

( **AN:** I checked online and there was a full moon on September 1, 1993)

 **Saturday 4 September, 1993 Potter's Place**

Harry was busy working on a new sculpture. He had thought about something that would make a great gift for Hermione's birthday and that would appeal to her Ravenclaw intellect. What started as a simple sketch and a few notes on a sheet of parchment was quickly becoming a physical masterpiece. It stood fourteen inches high by twelve inches wide and eight inches deep. The final form of the base would resemble a pile of books, parchment and a quill. The desired end result was a sculpture of Harry holding onto a sign that read 'Congratulations!' while perched on a stool smiling back at Hermione. If only he could get the runes and charms to work properly… His idea was simple enough; taking what appeared to be a solid slab of marble-patterned clay the user was asked questions in the subjects of Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Potions to get it to change shape. Each question had to be answered correctly otherwise the whole thing reverted back to its original slab-like shape. It was going to take a LOT of work and if he couldn't finish it by her birthday then he would get it done by Christmas! He would have to enlist the aid of the necessary teachers once he got the final sculpture done and written up his proposal.

His first classes were fine; all he had this week were Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. The Arithmancy reminded him of his primary school math classes and he did well then. Charms and Transfiguration were fine, Professor Flitwick beamed every time he climbed up onto the platform that was created for him. The new Transfiguration teacher, Lupin, was an interesting sort. He had a quiet yet warm demeanor that just seemed to inspire trust and yet there was a sense of mischievousness lurking just beneath. Harry could sense that Professor Lupin wanted to talk with him about Sirius, his parents and why he hadn't been heard from in twelve years. He vowed to stop by his office tomorrow to introduce himself and to have a chat. He heard the door to the studio open and the quiet murmur of a few people entering. It reminded him that he was leading the first meeting of the new Art Club.

Hermione entered the studio with Luna and a few others trailing behind. They got settled in the reading room in the various chairs, beanbags and the warming bench. They were here for Harry's first discussion about what he had planned for group activities in the newly formed club. As per the studio rule, loud talking was not permitted so everyone was whispering in low tones. Harry finally showed up about five minutes later and welcome everyone to what he hoped would be an exciting event.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 6 September, 1993 Owlery, Hogwarts**

Harry watched as Hedwig left to make her journey south to the Dursleys. In his letter was his request that his uncle make changes to his stock portfolio as soon as possible. The notes he had taken spoke of tremendous potential gains with companies such as Marvel Entertainment, Wholesome & Hearty Foods; they were introducing the Gardenburger, a meatless hamburger for vegetarians and vegans, Timberland; makers of hiking and camping apparel, an oil and gas producer called KCS Energy and finally Clear Channel Communications which owned TV and radio stations. He also instructed his uncle to purchase as many shares as possible of a tiny company called Andrea Electronics; they made a device that suppressed background noise.

Heading back down to the castle, he decided at the last moment to swing by the Ritual Circle to see how the new benches were holding up. Due to the high volume of people visiting Potter's Place to work on projects, read, visit others and to just have a nice area to relax; the benches that lined the Circle were wearing out fast. He along with a couple of others decided to break down the old wooden benches and replace them with stone. As he approached, he saw that the new Art Professor also examining the area.

"Good morning professor. How do you like what we've accomplished here?" inquired Harry.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Potter. I must say I am impressed. You did this without teacher involvement?" he replied.

"Well…not entirely," stated Harry, "Professor Sprout oversaw the ceremonies and such, Professor Babbling oversaw the inscribing of the necessary runes and Professor Vector helped out with the arithmetical work for proper placement. They may have lent a hand every now and then but the bulk of the labor was done by myself and my friends."

"Again, I'm impressed. So…what are your plans for when you eventually graduate?" asked Professor Stevens.

Harry got a dreamy look on his face for a moment before replying that he would like to travel the world visiting and experiencing what the world had to offer in terms of art and culture then eventually return home to get his teaching credentials. His goal was to become an Art Professor as well but focus primarily on the pottery and ceramics side of things.

Professor Stevens mentioned that he was surprised that Hogwarts was going to be having an Arts Program once again after such a long hiatus. He and Harry discussed the course aims and Arthur offered him a place as a student assistant or, pending Headmistress McGonagall's approval, an intern student teacher. Harry cheekily asked him if this was a bribe for being the one to instigate the Arts Program revival for the past two years. Professor Stevens gave him a snort and a bit of a laugh but said no, it was offered because he could recognize a kindred spirit in Harry.

 **Friday 10 September, 1993 Professor Lupin's Transfiguration classroom**

Later, at the end of Professor Lupin's Transfiguration class, Harry approached Remus and inquired about how was doing settling in as a new teacher.

"I'm doing quite well, Harry, thank you." Replied Remus, "I've been wanting to talk with you as well. Were you the one who sent Sirius Black to come and find me? He mentioned that you and your friends were the ones who discovered his innocence and worked to get him free and exonerated."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it was a concerted effort between myself, Sharpclaw of Gringott's and Ted Tonks, esquire. I had gone in because I needed to have my parents' Will opened and read, something that was either prevented or just overlooked these past years since their deaths. I'm thinking it was prevented due to the actions and manipulations of our former Headmaster. Anyway, during the reading, it was discovered that Sirus is my godfather as per the Godfather Ritual. Because of that ritual, he would've been incapable of betraying my parents and I. You were listed as well but no one knew where to find you and Peter Pettigrew was listed as the betrayer in the event of my parents' deaths. The reason I believe that all of this knowledge was prevented was because one of the Witnesses was Albus Dumbledore who illegally placed me with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side. Until recently I was not loved or treated like a member of the family. Both of them hated magic and tried to do their best to make sure I would never know my family history. I surmised that Dumbledore was angry about not getting what he wanted or thought he deserved from the Potter Family. The Invisibility Cloak and the Family Pensieve were just some of the items that were returned after Dumbledore's arrest."

Remus was shocked to hear about Dumbledore's misdeeds, "But that can't be true about him! He was the one who fought to allow me to attend Hogwarts despite my condition. That he could be so… nasty and evil is unthinkable."

"Sorry to burst your bubble about the man but it's true. If I were paranoid, I would surmise that Dumbledore let you into the school knowing that if the conflict with Voldemort and his minions ever got heated, he would have an accessible spy to insert into the werewolf packs."

Remus' head snapped up, "You _know_ about that?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "At this point, I'm not surprised by anything the former headmaster has done anymore. You know about the Prophecy between Voldemort and myself?" Remus shook his head no.

"In it, I'm supposedly the only one that is capable of vanquishing the Dark Lord but nowhere in the Prophecy does it specify the Dark Lord's _name._ Only that by my hand is the Dark Lord to be defeated. Well, after the events of last year with the Chamber of Secrets, I charged the Department of Mysteries to act as my "Hand" to root out the Horcruxes that Voldemort created, destroy them and to destroy him. I did this so I can concentrate on my studies, make a little art, and spend time with my girlfriend and my friends. I will let the DoM do the job they were trained for. As for Dumbledore, well, I just hope he's getting the treatment he so desperately needs."

Remus was shaking his head and making growling noises every so often as the information flowed.

"Recently however because of certain revelations about the magical world, my aunt and uncle have changed their minds about magic and things for the most part have gotten better. I still live for the day when Sirius is declared healthy and has a place large enough for the two of us. He's offered and I've accepted that when that time comes, I'll be moving in with him."

At the mention of his aunt and uncle being more accepting of magic, Remus inquired as to the reasons why.

"I don't know really, I think it has something to do with my general nature and my patience to explain the how's and why's of magic itself. My uncle once described my version of magic as more 'down-to-earth and easy-to-understand' versus the usual 'flashes, bangs and smoke' normally associated with wizards. I showed them my work and textbooks after first year and now you could enter my relative's house and find my aunt puttering around in the kitchen experimenting with the recipes found in my first and second year Potions textbooks, my uncle has taken out a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ and makes regular trips to visit with the Goblins to discuss business and economics. My cousin surprisingly likes to read about the 'mythological' creatures in Scamander's book and create dioramas depicting different scenes and events."

Remus was deeply impressed by Harry's words and actions. Not many children in his opinion and limited expertise would've been able to garner so much change in such a short amount of time. Harry definitely had charisma in spades and wasn't afraid to use it to get what he wanted and also to help out his friends and family.

"Professor, I do have a rather personal question for you. Have you been given a place to transform yet? I know of a couple of places where you'd be separated from the others during next week's full moon."

"Um…yes, Harry, I do have a place where I can transform though since the advent of the Wolfsbane potion, I can take it and just curl up in my office until the phase passes. Thank you for offering, though. You're not afraid of me and my condition?"

Harry scoffed, "Professor, because of your "Moon Times," you turn into a ravening lunatic for _one_ night. There are girls here at the school who go through the same thing for at least a week!" Remus snorted in amusement at that comment.

"Realistically, I don't see the problem. It's a disease that could potentially be treated if not cured if only the magical world pulled their heads out of their collective asses and asked the non-magical world for help." Harry sneered.

Remus looked up at Harry curiously, "The non-magicals have that ability?"

Harry nodded, "I don't know the specifics of the medical industry but many advances have come around since the two world split back in the late 1600s. For example, and this is my best one, my first year Professor Snape asked me what I would get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? The Draught of Living Death. I also told him that he could obtain the same reaction from a dose of Curare. He asked me to expand upon that answer and I told him about the properties of the plant-based poison and that it could be found at most major hospital supply stores. Needless to say, he was shocked and amazed that anyone could easily go in and pick up an equivalent to a draught that would take a skilled potioneer several hours to brew. Other advancements include the eradication of polio, mumps, et cetera. The non-magical healers know the cause and treatment for things such as rickets, some cancers, heart disease and other life-threatening things."

"Speaking of potions, will Professor Snape be brewing your Wolfsbane for you while you're here? I've heard it resembles, smells and tastes like three-day-old vomit. Here's another case where the non-magical world could improve upon. I have a contact within a large multi-national drug manufacturer, if you'd like, I can get a hold of him and ask if it would be possible to improve the Wolfsbane to something better and easier to take?"

Remus nodded to the first question and requested that Harry get in touch with Professor Snape before contacting his friend. He asked Harry how he had made such a contact. Harry replied that the two of them met at London's Museum of Art and just hit it off after discovering they both shared a passion for clay working.

The rest of their time together was spent with Remus regaling Harry of some of the exploits of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in their quest to set off pranks, learn magic and in the case of James, woo a young Lily Evans. Remus explained the reason that he never made contact during the past decade was that Dumbledore told him that he had made a deal with the Dursleys that there would be no contact from the magical world until it was time for Harry to attend Hogwarts. Both were very annoyed at this revelation, it was just one more manipulation from the old goat.

* * *

At lunch, Harry decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table to eat with Hermione and Luna. He noticed one of the girls, Padma Patil eating a purely vegetarian dish and thought about the stock in the Gardenburger company he had just invested in.

"Padma, I noticed that you and your sister only eat in the vegetarian style. Is this because of a cultural thing or something?"

Padma nodded affirmatively, "Yes, it's cultural. Back home in India, we revere the cow and won't eat anything that is made from beef and I personally just don't like the taste of chicken."

Harry nodded in understanding and said, "There's a non-magical company that you would probably be interested in then. It's called Wholesome & Hearty Foods; they produce a hamburger that is not made from any kind of meat products. From what I've learned, the burger is purely vegetarian or vegan in composition. Might be something to check out if I were you."

Padma was surprised and impressed by the new information. She inquired where to get the product and Harry informed her that she could stop in most major grocery supermarkets in the non-magical world to find them. He didn't know the price of the burgers or whether or not they were available just yet but Padma thanked him anyway and made a mental note to write to her parents as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry hung back after class to speak with Professor Snape about the possibilities of improving the Wolfsbane potion by working with a non-magical contact he had with a drug manufacturing company. Snape was intrigued by the idea but had concerns about breaking the International Statute of Secrecy just for one person. Harry countered that if they were successful in improving the potion, make it easier to take and make it cheaper to obtain; then they would be not just helping one person but an entire race of people.

Harry offered examples of potions that would normally take hours if not longer to create and the non-magical equivalents that took mere minutes to produce in large quantities and higher qualities.

Snape was reluctant but eventually gave his permission to contact his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday 20 October, 1993 Senior Unspeakables Office, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**

Harry was sitting in his chair reminiscing by the recent events surrounding him. The morning had started off fine. He had woken up, got upstairs for breakfast with Hermione and got ready to go to class. Her birthday was, in his opinion, a wash because he couldn't get the sculpture he was working on done in time but she told him that he didn't have to get her anything elaborate for her birthday, she was happy just to spend the day with him.

Shortly after getting into his DADA class this morning, Headmistress McGonagall had arrived and asked to speak with him privately. Worried that something may have happened to one of his artworks, his plans for the Arts Program or that something happened to Potter's Place; he quickly got up and joined her outside where he was introduced again to the Senior Unspeakable from the Ministry's Department of Mysteries.

The Senior Unspeakable described a Prophecy Orb with his name on it and referenced a Dark Lord. Since Harry had charged the DoM to act as his "hand" in the eradication of the Dark Lord, he should come down to hear what the Prophecy had to say. Harry said that he had already heard what it said from Sebastian the Sorting Hat but was informed that he should come down anyways to retrieve the orb. When asked why, the Unspeakable remarked that should Voldemort ever get a body back, he might try to get a hold of the orb, hear its contents and potentially complicate things.

So, as a result, Harry was now sitting in the Unspeakable's office filling out a couple of forms regarding the retrieval of the Prophecy orb and its destruction. Harry asked about what other information they had collected from the former headmaster and what their status was in finding out how Voldemort managed to survive all these years and how to finally kill him.

"We've retrieved a number of theories from Albus' mind. The most likely is the existence of an item known as a Horcrux. I don't know if you know, but a Horcrux is a container used to hold a piece of someone's soul. Without a complete soul, a person cannot die and pass onto the next realm. There's a nasty ritual that goes along with the creation of the Horcrux and one of Albus' fears and suspicions was that a tiny portion of Voldemort's soul latched onto your scar when he attacked you that Halloween night. His reasoning was that if it were true, he could guide and shape you into a weapon against Voldemort. His thought that he would guide you into thinking that you had to sacrifice yourself in a one-to-one battle with the Dark Lord and that after your defeat, he would be able to swoop in and "save the day." However, after many detailed scans of your scar, I can categorically declare that you are NOT a Horcrux. Your scar is merely the reaction of the Killing Curse striking a protective rune that your mother must have drawn on your head."

Harry was relieved to know that he wasn't a Horcrux. He asked how such vile devices were normally destroyed and was told that normally, if such a word could ever describe the vileness of an event, the Horcrux was destroyed by using Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom or damaging it in such a way that it could not regenerate. The Senior Unspeakable assured Harry that they had the ability to produce and control Fiendfyre, had plenty of venom in stock and if worse came to worse could always drop the Horcrux into the cauldron of an active volcano.

Harry couldn't understand the demented reasoning behind Dumbledore's delusions of grandeur. When he inquired about why Dumbledore thought he was the one that would fight and win, he was told that Dumbledore believed that Voldemort aka Tom Riddle could be "redeemed" and brought back to the Light. Harry snorted in derision at that but nodded his acceptance of this explanation. The Senior Unspeakable asked him if he had any other questions but Harry shook his head no. As they were just about to leave the Department, Harry got the bright idea to invite the Unspeakable team to join in this year's Samhain Ceremony being held at the Ritual Circle at Hogwarts. The Senior Unspeakable was honored by the invitation and replied that he and his team would be there.

* * *

As Harry was leaving he spotted the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and his entourage. Fudge spotted him as well and called out to him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! What brings you down here on this fine day? Don't you have class right now?"

"Yes sir, normally I do but I had a meeting with the Senior Unspeakable about a personal matter that needed attention. How has your day been?" Harry responded.

"Oh, the usual you know. Never-ending hassles, complaints and meetings, sometimes I wonder why I even got into this line of work!" Fudge airily commented, waving a hand nonchalantly, "have you been introduced to the others, my boy?"

Harry grimaced at the description of being called 'my boy,' he had gotten enough of that with the former headmaster but let it pass, "No sir, I haven't."

"Well, this is Madam Delores Umbridge, my Senior Undersecretary. She's the one who handles the heads of all the other departments before I need to get involved. This gentleman is Rufus Scrimgeour, he's the Senior Auror for the DMLE and this is Tiberius Ogden. He owns and operates Ogden's Finest Whiskey and Distillery."

Harry nodded in recognition to all and shook their hands. At the mention of Tiberius Ogden's name and profession, he casually mentioned that a year mate of his, Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor house, was beginning his own studies in the art of distillation of spirits and wines. Tiberius asked him if he knew that the boy was getting into the manufacture of alcohol why Harry didn't try to stop him or inform the Headmistress. Harry replied that McGonagall knew of his attempts and was strictly overseeing his education. He remarked that Seamus hadn't actually started _making_ anything but was in the process of learning the history of the art and manufacture. Tiberius nodded thoughtfully and asked him to pass along his congratulations on taking the sensible route to knowledge and when he got older to seek out Ogden and apply for a job. Harry said he would pass the offer along, politely asked to be excused and left to head back to school.

As he was leaving the group he caught a brief glimpse of a leering sneer coming from Madam Umbridge.

* * *

 _ **At the same time in an undisclosed location…**_

Peter Pettigrew awoke and for the first time in who knew how long, sensed that he was no longer in his rat Animagus form. The last thing he remembered was digging through the garbage dumpster looking for food when a red light enveloped him. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. The walls were a boring, dull grey and had no windows or doors. The bed he was laying on was nothing more than a moldy pile of straw. There was a drain in one corner of the room with a fine grating on it. He wouldn't be able to escape that way, he thought. The lighting was coming from a yet to be determined source, it just sort of pervaded throughout the space.

He sat up and tried to call out to anyone who might be nearby.

"Hel-hello? Is…anyone here?" he stammered squeakily.

"Hello, Mr. Pettigrew. It's about time that you have awoken." Spoke a unseen person, it almost sounded like it was in his mind, "We have much to discuss about your past and your actions."

Peter gulped; he didn't like the sound of that…

* * *

 **Thursday 28 October, 1993 Magical Crafts and Art classroom, Hogwarts**

Harry was waiting outside the door to let the students in for their next class. The class was composed of all houses and age ranges. Professor Stevens had given him permission to lead half the class and he would handle the other half. Harry's group was composed of First through Seventh Years that already had some artistic talent and had already displayed their work in the school's gallery. Professor Stevens' group was everyone else that had never picked up a brush, pen or other tool.

As he was waiting, he heard the sounds of someone straining to move a heavy object through the halls. He heard grunting, the occasional swear word and more grunting. Curious, he left the doorway, crept down the hallway and looked around the corner. To his surprise he found Susan Bones dragging what appeared to be a wardrobe behind her. She had tied a rope around the middle and was straining until she was red in the face trying to get the wardrobe up the incline. He heard faint sounds of giggling and encouragement coming from within the wardrobe.

"Um…Susan?" Susan paused and looked up at the sound of her name, she spotted Harry standing there with a look of concern on his face, "why not use your wand to levitate the wardrobe and move it to where you want?"

Susan huffed impatiently, "Because, stupid me decided to accidentally leave her wand _inside_ the wardrobe. I realized it just as the door closed and locked."

Harry heard more giggling and a somewhat familiar voice call out, "Who are you talking to Susan?"

"It's Harry Potter, Hannah." Susan grunted.

"Oh! Hi, Harry!" came the muffled reply, "Betcha wondering what I'm doing in here as well and why I can't get out?"

Harry nodded slowly, his mouth pursed up in a thoughtful pose, "The thought did cross my mind. I was just asking Susan here why she didn't use her wand. She tells me that she had a momentary loss of brain function." Hannah giggled at that, "Let me guess, the door doesn't have a handle on the inside and for some reason, Hannah also doesn't have her wand?"

Susan nodded annoyed at the whole spectacle, "Got it in one. The Giggle Monster inside thought she would hide in the wardrobe and scare me when I came for my clothes. Well, I was scared alright, I slammed the door closed on her just as I realized my wand was sitting on the shelf."

Harry laughed inwardly, it wouldn't do to let Susan see him amusing himself at her expense, "Hannah? Couldn't you use Susan's wand to get yourself out?"

"Nope, tried that. The wand doesn't want to cooperate with me."

Susan was getting impatient; she had to drag the wardrobe until she could find a teacher. She pointedly looked at Harry hoping he would get message. Fortunately for her he did. He pulled his wand out and unlocked the door to the wardrobe.

"Finally!" gasped Hannah flinging the door open, "that was not fun. I'm sorry Susan, I promise to never do that again and act my age! Can you ever forgive me?"

Susan huffed a bit more, inwardly she had already forgiven her but outwardly she wasn't going to make it easy for her best friend. She had visions of Hannah doing her homework for at least a week and acting as a servant for at least twice as long!

Harry smirked at the two girls; he was still confused as to why Susan decided to drag the wardrobe out of their room, out of the common room and through the hallways in the hope that she would run across someone that could unlock the door. He shook his head exasperatedly; girls… and they had the audacity to complain about boys!

He got back to the classroom in time to see the students milling around wondering where he was. He apologized and opened the door,

"Sorry about that folks. Okay, today we will be covering…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday 31 October, 1993 Ritual Circle**

Harry, Professors Sprout and Stevens, Susan Bones and Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor led that year's Samhain Ritual. As usual, everyone attended it and again it was a great success. This year, a couple of members of the wizarding press and several family members of the students joined in. In addition, the centaur herd lined the perimeter to observe the proceedings. They were greatly impressed by the reverence given by those present to the Old Magics.

 **Monday 1 November, 1993 Hogwarts Grounds near the Forbidden Forest**

"I'm not sure I can allow you to enter unescorted, young human, even in the daylight." The centaur informed Harry, "Perhaps you should speak to the groundskeeper Hagrid."

Harry let out a quiet sigh of annoyance but nodded his head and bid his leave. He had wanted to enter the Forest to collect some much-needed materials but for some reason, the centaurs were being unhelpful. He approached Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. He felt bad that he hadn't visited that often over the past two years but something always came up. He resolved to help his friend more often…

Hagrid opened the door and looked down, spotting Harry looking back up at him. A smile creased his face,

"Allo, Harry!" he boomed, "wha' brings ye my way?"

"Hi Hagrid, "he replied, "I thought you could use a visit from me. Haven't seen you in a while and thought I'd stop in."

Hagrid waved him in and shut the door. Harry looked around and saw Fang dozing in his bed apparently too lazy to get up. Hagrid pulled out some mugs and filled them with some tea. He put a plate of his famous, or infamous thought Harry, rock cakes on the table and sat down. The two of them talked about the events that had happened so far throughout the year, Hagrid laughing uproariously at the plight of Susan and Hannah and complimented him on his diplomacy and solution.

"Hagrid?" Harry began cautiously, "Is there a reason why the centaurs are preventing people from entering the Forest? They've never had a problem with me before."

Hagrid grunted, "Ruddy stargazers. Ta thing is Harry, a werewolf moved into the area, and they're jus' bein' overly protective."

Harry screwed his face up in confusion, "Did this werewolf show up on the first of September?"

"Funnily 'nuff, yeah. Why? You know where it's at?"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, he's should be teaching Seventh Year Transfiguration right about now."

Hagrid reared back in surprise, "Ya mean, Professor _Lupin's_ ta werewolf?"

"Yup. I'm surprised that Headmistress McGonagall didn't mention it to you at the beginning of term staff meeting. Must have slipped her mind." Harry guessed.

"Huh…well, then…well, until I can convince them centaurs that there's nuthin' to worry bout, I guess I should pick up yer supplies in the meantime. Suppose you have a list?"

Harry pulled his list out of his pocket and handed it over. He thanked Hagrid for his assistance. He glanced around at Hagrid's home and asked him if there was anything he needed that one of the artists could make for him.

"Nah, 'M good here. Anythin' I need, I jus' make meself."

Harry paused a moment, a stray though bothering him, "Hagrid, why haven't you reapplied to the DMLE to look into your case so you can get your wand back and get an education?"

Hagrid shrugged his shoulders, "Never really thought 'bout it. Yer righ' tho', it's been fifty years an' things are nicer at the Ministry. Who do you reckon I ought to contact?"

Harry recommended that he contact Director Amelia Bones that she was the one handling the fiasco and investigation of the Chamber of Secrets last year. After that, he recommended stopping into the Wizarding Examination Office to speak with an examiner about getting tested for his OWLs and NEWTs in Care of Magical Creatures and even see if he could get his Mastery in the subject. Hagrid agreed and would definitely look into it. Harry then took his leave, his bladder overfilled with too much tea and headed back to the castle.

 **Friday 5 November, 1993 Headmistress McGonagall's office**

Harry had nervously wondered why he was summoned to the Headmistress' office. He couldn't think of what he had done wrong to warrant such a trip. He was up-to-date in all his classes, his Art Club was doing fine and he got along with nearly everyone, Ron Weasley excluded. To be fair, the redheaded stomach and he rarely interacted unless it was part of a ceremony but still…

He strode up the stairs and knocked on the door. He heard her call out "Enter!" and opened the door. As he entered the room, he glanced around. He saw that there weren't the weird knickknacks that Dumbledore had favored but Fawkes the Phoenix was still present, currently dozing on his perch.

"You asked to see me Headmistress?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry I did. I just wanted to give you and your artists the heads up on an event that will be taking place next year. Starting the first of September next year, this school will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament for the first time in nearly two hundred years. We will also be hosting two other schools, Durmstrang Magical Academy from Russia and Beauxbatons Magical Institute from France. I bring this up, as we will be doing things a bit differently than what was held in the past. I would like you and your artists to showcase your talents both in the Gallery and booths that will be setup on the grounds demonstrating your skills as well as giving seminars. I would appreciate it if there were at least two people who could run workshops for our guests who wish to join in."

Harry pulled out his pad of paper and a pencil to take notes, nodding the whole time.

"I think that there should be at least two stalls set up as shops where your artists can sell their works to our guests. Do you see any problems with this?"

"No, ma'am, I don't. I'll bring it up at our next club meeting tomorrow and we'll throw some ideas around. I'll let you know the results on Monday. Will the other schools be bringing in their own artists as well?"

"I believe so. What are you thinking?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "I was thinking of holding smaller competitions in between the main events. Three teams from each school could hold events like 'who could paint a mural in the shortest amount of time?' 'Who could identify different colors, textures, materials based on a single sense like sight, touch, taste, et cetera.' That sort of thing, I'm assuming that no one thought of what to do outside of the three main events?"

McGonagall nodded her head, "From what I was told about the competition, it was just the Choosing, the Weighing of the Wands, First Event, Yule Ball, Second Event and then the Third Event. Every one of them spaced out over the course of the year. Incidentally, I recommend you find yourself a date for the Ball and get yourself some dress robes."

Harry chuckled, "I think Hermione would kill me and string up my dead body if I didn't ask her to the Ball. I'll ask her anyways." McGonagall smiled at him, "Will you need me to organize a Yule Ceremony?"

"Right! I knew there was something I forgot to ask. Can you handle a ceremony with the added crowd from the two guest schools, their respective dignitaries and any family they may bring?"

"What sort of numbers are you thinking? The area around the Ritual Circle can handle around a thousand people if they were crowded in together. Any more than that and we'll need to build a set of stands."

McGonagall thought hard about that and asked him if he could reconfigure it to be held in the Quidditch Pitch. Harry thought for a moment and replied that he would coordinate with Professor Vector to work on the Arithmancy before committing to anything definite. With that settled, McGonagall dismissed him.

* * *

Harry returned to the Hufflepuff common room to work on his Arithmancy homework. He spotted Neville sitting on one of the boulder shaped couches reading a rather large tome.

"Hey, Neville, whatcha reading?" he asked as he pulled his homework and textbook out of his bag.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Harry. I'm just researching what my family was historically known for. I started wondering after this past summer when we discovered your family history of pottery and ceramics in that museum." Neville answered.

"Cool. Find anything interesting yet?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, there was a time that my family raised sheep for the wool of such high quality that they were made Lords by the town council. Then there was another time when my family was renown as skilled metal smiths. I'm trying to see if there's anything about my family involving plants but so far there's nothing."

"So start a new legacy," shrugged Harry, "I doubt there's anything that says you can't."

Neville nodded thoughtfully before returning to his book. Harry opened his textbook and began to work on the assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday 6 November, 1993 Potter's Place**

An all artists meeting had been called for and Potter's Place was crowded and yet still relatively quiet. Harry entered the common room and addressed everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, I have some announcements that need to be made. First off, I had a meeting yesterday with our Headmistress regarding an event that will be happening here at Hogwarts next year. It's called the Tri-Wizard Tournament and we, as artists will be taking part in the sideshow events. That's right, we and the artists from the other two schools will be competing for recognition and maybe even some small awards or trophies. McGonagall and I outlined some ideas that I need to share with you and get your opinions on."

Harry brought out his list and began to describe the sort of things he and Headmistress McGonagall had discussed. Shops, workshops, seminars, competitions, an outdoor art gallery were just some of the things discussed. Everyone chimed in with their ideas and voted upon. Hermione was chosen as her handwriting and organizational skills were far and above anyone else in the room, something that Harry was teased about. His writing looked like chicken scratch. A few people asked for more details about the main events but Harry said he didn't know anything about that; his focus was on the sideshow events.

* * *

After the meeting broke up, Harry went back to the pottery room and continued to work on his gift for Hermione. After a discussion with the necessary teachers and their help in solving his problems with the execution, he was back on track to complete the statue by Christmas. Draco stopped in to see what he was working on and the two boys talked about inconsequential things until dinnertime.

In the Great Hall, Harry sat down and began assembling his meal. Just as he was about to take his first bite, his arm started to vibrate. He looked down at the charmed bracelet he wore and his eyes widen in shock! Someone was attempting to break into Potter's Place! He shot up and out the hall as fast as his legs could move him. Racing out back, he pounded down the path and burst in through the open doors to the studio. He had his wand ready for whatever waiting for him. He found Ron Weasley putting one of the gilded statues in an already stuffed bag.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled.

Ron hit the floor unconscious, the bag spilling its contents onto the floor. Harry was seething in anger that anyone would be so stupid as to steal from him and the other artists who worked hard on their crafts. He moved over to the room's control panel and hit a rune that would send out an alarm to the Headmistress' office. Hopefully she would either hear it or be alerted to it by one of the many portraits.

Fifteen minutes later, McGonagall and Professors Sprout, Stevens and Lupin came bursting into the studio, all with wands drawn. They spotted Ron Weasley still unconscious with the bag of nearly stolen artwork next to him. Harry was impatiently pacing the floor.

"Mr. Potter! What happened here?" asked the headmistress.

"I got a silent alarm telling me that someone was attempting to break into the studio as I was making my dinner. I raced down here to find Weasley had broken in and was attempting to steal a statue. Based on what else I can see in his bag, it's full of other things that have either a gold veneer or gold metal trim. I stupefied him when I burst in here and I sent word to you via the rune alarm control panel."

Minerva was incensed that one of her students would be so low as to attempt theft. Part of her wanted to handle it in house but she knew that she was not a trained investigator nor was she as conceited as Albus to think that she could do it on her own. She called out for a house elf to appear and wrote out a request for appearance to Director Bones. She had the elf take the note to Director Bones and to escort her to Potter's Place as soon as she was ready.

Not ten minutes later, the elf popped back in with Amelia and two other Aurors. Minerva filled them in on the situation and stepped back to allow the professionals to do their jobs. One of the Aurors reenervated Ron and hauled him into a chair.

"Mr. Weasley, you are in big trouble." Intoned Amelia, "Care to explain your actions?"

Ron tried to deny everything but he saw the bag on the floor, the looks on everyone's faces and broke down crying.

"I just wanted to get some money for things I've always wanted! Potter's already rich, why would he care if I took some of the smaller statues? He wouldn't miss them!"

Harry just shook his head in disgust, "You idiot, I didn't make those statues! If you had bothered to read the description tags, you'd have seen they belonged to the other sculptors in the club!"

"Mr. Weasley, considered yourself suspended for the rest of term," McGonagall coldly replied, "I will be contacting your parents about this."

Harry walked over to a box hanging on the wall and unlocked it. He opened up a smaller lid and retrieved a small glass ball similar to a Remembrall then handed it over to Amelia.

"This is a new variant of a Remembrall that a couple of club members came up with. It's charmed that all light that exists in the room is channeled into this sphere. The Memory Sphere then captures all the light just if you were standing in the room looking at the scene. Each Sphere records up to twelve hours of information. To play it back, just tap it with your wand like you would with a Prophecy Orb. It's also been charmed to be unbreakable."

Amelia thanked him for the Memory Sphere and secured it in an evidence bag. She then had her two Aurors escort Ron Weasley off the grounds to a Ministry holding cell.

 **Monday 8 November, 1993 Ministry for Magic Courtroom 1**

The whole school was buzzing with the news that Ron Weasley was caught trying to steal artwork and statues from Potter's Place. The twins quickly disavowed that they were related to him, Ginny was mortified and refused to discuss her brother with anyone. Percy was stunned and disappointed by his youngest brother.

Harry was escorted to the Ministry by Professor Sprout to give his deposition to the break-in and attempted theft. The artists whose works were stolen also had to show up to retrieve their belongings. After nearly an hour of speaking with Director Bones and a jury of Wizengamot members about the events that took place, Harry was released to go back to school.

Ron was tried and convicted of breaking and entering along with 4 counts of attempted theft of artwork valued up to fifty Galleons. It was discovered that the quantity of gold total in the statues would've amounted to less than a fourth of a single Galleon. Because he was a minor, he was sentenced to one year in Azkaban's juvenile detention center then two years house arrest during which time he would have his magic bound with a timed-release charm. He was also ordered to write a letter of apology to each of the students he had stolen from and to undergo a psychological evaluation from Saint Mungo's. He was expelled from Hogwarts but was allowed to keep his wand.

Harry returned to school in a dejected mood. He sort of, in a _very_ slight way felt bad for Ron and whatever punishment he received. He met up with Hermione and the two of them retreated to a quiet classroom to just hold each other. Later he found the rest of the Weasley family in their own huddle in the Great Hall and told them that he didn't hold them responsible for Ron's behavior and actions.

 **Monday 13 December, 1993 Potions classroom**

Harry was reading the textbook that had the recipe for Wolfsbane and was thinking of Professor Lupin and the hope that the soon-to-be released refined version of Wolfsbane would provide some relief. His contact had said that they could do some charity work as long as there was a large enough demand for the product. Harry had gone with Professor Snape to see Ted Tonks yesterday and the three of them left to see the chemist. Ted had the chemist sign the usual non-disclosure agreements and told him that the following information was covered under the National Secrets Act. The chemist agreed and was informed about the existence and problems of Lycanthropy and those who suffered from it. The chemist was horrified that something like that could exist and immediately agreed to work with Harry and Professor Snape to mass manufacture the potion and refine it so that it would be cheaper and easier to obtain.

Harry thought about what Professor Lupin had said about the transformation process and how painful it was. He wrote down some notes asking his chemist contact about incorporating a pain reliever into the potion. Snape strode into the classroom and spun around to face everyone.

He wrote the chemical formulation of C8 H10 N4 O2 on the blackboard and asked who could identify it.

"Potter! What would I get if I added this to a lactose based liquid?"

Harry glanced at the formulation on the board and chuckled, "Coffee with milk, sir." He and Snape had seen this on a coffee mug owned by his chemist contact.

Snape gave him a slight smirk and proceeded to administer his normal class. Everyone was sitting in their seats stunned silent by the unusual by-play between the two. _Snape joking with Potter?_

* * *

Harry was in his Herbology class afterwards and was caught by Professor Sprout staring mindlessly at some of the leaf textures in the greenhouse. She cleared her throat and smiled knowingly at him when he jumped, startled.

"I understand Mr. Potter. Art is all around us but you do need to focus on the task at hand."

"Sorry, professor."

At the end of class and smelling strongly of dragon manure, he trooped back with the rest of his house so he could take a shower and begin working on his homework. As he was approaching the castle, Professor Lupin waylaid him.

"Harry, I just received a letter from Sirius. He wanted to know if you would be interested in joining the two of us in Hogsmeade this weekend for a chat?"

"What sort of chat?" Harry asked, puzzled, "It sounds ominous. How come he didn't write me and ask?"

Remus gave a brief snort, "I probably made it sound like that didn't I? Nothing to worry about really, if his previous letters are any indication, he's found a large enough place to live and wanted my input about you and your quirks before asking you to spend Christmas with him."

Harry was pleased to hear that. He had been worried that he would either spend another Christmas in the castle or head back to the Dursleys. They had gotten along better this past summer but there was still a bit of an undercurrent of the past feelings.

"Sure, I can go with you to meet Sirius. Are we going to the Three Broomsticks?"

Remus nodded his head, "Yeah, I wouldn't take you to the other pub in the village until you're _much_ older. Dodgy place, run by Albus' younger brother. Ok, go ahead and I'll see you in class on Friday."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday 15 December, 1993 Astronomy Tower**

Harry was lightly shivering from the cold breeze wafting its way across the Tower. He pressed his eye to the viewer of his telescope as he attempted to see the rings of Saturn. The telescope he had bought from the student supply shop in Diagon Alley during the summer prior to his first year was barely able to give him any sort of clarity. He often wondered why the students were forced to buy such sub-standard equipment. Harry thought about asking the teacher but decided against it. He knew there were other students who did enjoy stargazing and figured he'd ask them. Maybe give them the idea to buy a modern non-magical telescope and bring it in to show off the improvements.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him to get his attention, "Do you have anymore of those Warmth rune plates? My hands are freezing even with my gloves."

Harry dug around in his bag and pulled out a set of two rune inscribed discs that would emit warmth when activated, "Here you go Hermione."

She thanked him and returned to her lesson.

 **Saturday 18 December, 1993 Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry and Remus entered the Three Broomsticks at around noon and followed the barmaid to a private room in the back. They ordered lunch and greeted Sirius.

"So…Sirius, Professor Lupin tells me that you found a place to live in?"

"Yup, Pup! It's a nice place just outside of London in a town called Crawley. Nice upscale sort of neighborhood." Sirius replied.

"Pup?" asked Harry, one eyebrow rising up inquiringly.

Sirius snorted in amusement and a bit of chagrin, "Sorry, I tend to go with dog metaphors on account of my Animagus form."

"Ok…I guess. Crawley, huh? Sounds familiar." Mused Harry, "What's the address?"

"Fourteen Kensington Drive in Crawley."

"Cool, big enough for the two of us?"

Sirius grinned, "It's big enough for at least eight of us plus fifty more on the grounds. The yard is huge! Plenty of space for old Padfoot to run around in."

Harry laughed at that. It was nice to hear that his godfather was getting things together. He hoped that things worked out well so he could move out of Little Whinging and never look back.

"So, Pup. How about you and Moony here come visit me for the Christmas break? Give you a chance to see if you can stand living with me."

Harry nodded his approval and chuckled at the pained expression on Remus' face. Sirius noticed it as well.

"Now Moony, don't go telling Harry any bad stories about me! I'm no longer that obnoxious teen I used to be."

Remus held his hand up and swore on Marauder's Honor that he wouldn't say anything until Harry asked or experienced Sirius without adult supervision. All three of them laughed.

"Marauder's? Who are they?" Harry inquired; Sirius gave a mock expression of hurt.

Their lunches came and Harry was regaled with stories from the Marauder's days at Hogwarts. Any mentions of Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew were quickly squashed. Stories of his dad's attempts to woo his mom over the seven years they were in school together had Harry practically in stitches and rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"You guys sound like an older version of the Weasley twins." He said.

Sirius glanced curiously at Remus, "The Weasley twins? Related to Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Remus and Harry nodded.

"The twins are legendary, or so they would like to believe. I've heard tales from those who were the victims of their pranks that despite being caught a fair number of times, not even the teachers are foolhardy or brave enough to go head to head with them. Headmistress McGonagall will punish them with detention every so often but I believe that she's just playing along."

Sirius grinned, "Maybe we should meet with them Moony old chap, see how they stack up against gentlemen of our quality and caliber?"

Remus' snorted and shook his head in amusement, "I teach their Transfiguration classes, they have potential but right now as their professor, I can't condone any action in the foreseeable future." Sirius just shot him a mock glare then grinned and nodded his acceptance.

* * *

Harry got back to the castle in time for curfew, his arms loaded down with all sorts of goodies from his excursion into Hogsmeade. He met up with Hermione as they walked through the main doors. He offered her some of the chocolate he had acquired but she shook her head and said that she already had some.

"So how was your visit, Harry?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Sirius mentioned that he found a nice place for the three of us. He offered Professor Lupin a room as well. Apparently the two of them have known each other and were best friends since their first day back in 1971. I was then regaled with stories of their adventures, or misadventures depending on whom you would ask."

"Where's the new place going to be?" she queried, "hopefully nowhere near the Weasleys. I hear they live in Devon."

Harry shook his head, "Somewhere in a town called Crawley."

Hermione stopped suddenly and sharply turned to face him, "Crawley? _Where_ in Crawley? What's the address?"

Intrigued by her response, he replied, "Fourteen Kensington Drive, why?"

Hermione let out a joyous squeal and nearly grapple-hugged the life out of him, "My parents and I live at _Twelve_ Kensington Drive! You're going to live next door to me!"

"Hmmph," grunted Harry with a mock nonchalant air, "I thought the address sounded familiar. I don't know now, where's the fun in living next door to each other? The mystery in wondering whether or not we could visit each other?"

"Oh, you…" she pouted. Shaking her head in amusement, she gave him a light playful slap on the arm, "I guess then we'll be taking the train home together. Oh, I'm SO excited!"

Harry was amused that she was amused and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The look on her face when he did that was heartwarming at its finest.

 **Thursday 23 December, 1993 Hogwarts Express heading South**

Headmistress McGonagall had decided to allow those going home for the holidays to leave a day earlier than normal. The Express was arrived at the Hogsmeade Station at eight am and left one hour later. Everyone was in high spirits, talking about their plans and giving out well wishes to everyone to be safe and happy. Finally, the train pulled into King's Cross and everyone made their way either to parents waiting on the platform or on the non-magical side of the barrier.

Hermione spotted her parents and raced over, squealing with joy and excitement. Harry spotted Sirius and Remus talking quietly and waiting patiently by a newspaper stand. He made his way over and greeted the two older men.

"Interesting choice of address, Padfoot. Did you know in advance that my girlfriend and her parents live next door?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and vehemently denied knowing. He said it was just a coincidence. Remus suggested that they leave soon so they wouldn't get tied up in traffic.

"You drive, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Nope, that would be me, Pup!" exclaimed Sirius, "learned to drive, took the test and now I have a license! Got a nice family car too…Moony here wouldn't let me get the flashy one." He looked over teasingly at Remus who ignored the jibe.

The three of them found Sirius' car parked in the lot and headed to their new home in Crawley.

 **Saturday 25 December, 1993 "The Kennel" Fourteen Kensington Drive, Crawley**

Harry woke up bright and early on Christmas Day. He had a hard time falling asleep last night he was so excited. The house was everything he had dreamed of in a large, family-oriented home. The colors and furniture blended well together, it was devoid of any personal artwork but he had a gut feeling that would change over time. Overall, the place just screamed "home."

He ambled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he headed straight for the coffeemaker. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table and looked bleary-eyed for the morning paper. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have been delivered yet. He heard thumping coming from above him and guessed that either Moony or Padfoot was awake and would be down shortly.

Fifteen minutes later, Padfoot came stumbling into the kitchen nursing a stubbed toe. He gave Harry a sheepish look and plopped down next to him at the table.

"No paper this morning, Padfoot?" Harry mumbled around his coffee mug.

"Paper…Oh! I knew there was something I had forgotten to get set up. Is your owl here? If you would allow me, I'll get her sent off to retrieve one." Harry nodded and gave his permission though he did warn Sirius that he would have to bribe her with a plate of bacon. He also recommended that he take out a subscription for the _London Times_ to keep abreast of the happenings in the non-magical world as well.

"Ok, now that's settled, how about some breakfast? I'm no great shakes in the kitchen but I do know how to make scrambled eggs and toast." Sirius stated.

"I know how to cook Sirius, if you want? I promise to keep it simple. No five course breakfast meals…" Harry joked.

Padfoot raised one eyebrow, "When did you learn how to cook?" Harry gave him a returned raised eyebrow, "Right. Never mind. Um…wanted to ask you…did they ever mistreat you? Harm you physically?" he stammered nervously.

Harry shook his head, "No, but they did neglect me and basically ignore me for a while. This past year things have improved greatly but I think that's because I helped them achieve a financial status they couldn't reach on their own."

This got Sirius' attention. "They didn't access your vault did they? I find it hard to believe that the Goblins would ever allow that."

Harry leaned back and smiled an evil grin. "I have a secret that I'm willing to share with you and Moony but it has to stay a secret. Granted, I've already told a few others, my non-magically born and raised, a couple of half-bloods and a couple of purebloods I trust."

Moony by this point had entered the kitchen and was brought up to speed on the conversation. Both agreed to keep Harry's secret.

"Ok, I discovered during the summer before my first year that there's no oversight between the magical and non-magical financial worlds. I had just finished shopping for my school supplies and was studying the last gold Galleon I had in my pocket that evening…"

Harry described all that he had learned and what to look out for. He went over the exchange rates and how there were no enchantments on the Galleons that would prevent anyone from melting them down, despite the commonly held beliefs. He dug into his bag and pulled out his last Account Statement from the Bank of London and showed them the amount that he had saved and the savings rates that he had negotiated with the bank. Then he launched into describing his 'Master Plan For Dealing With The Dark Lord's Minions.' He had both Marauders in stitches as they began to realize just how sneaky and cunning Harry's plan was.

"I got to say, Cub, that's a masterful plan!" Moony wheezed from laughing so hard.

"Cub?"

"Padfoot calls you Pup because of his dog form Animagus. I call you Cub because of my wolf's side. It's just an endearing name…unless you want us to stop?" Moony replied.

"NO! I like it! Love it actually. It makes me feel happy and wanted, something I've always dreamed for…" he finished quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius cleared his throat and declared it was time to open their presents. They gathered around the tree that had been set up the prior night, Harry played Santa. He found a small wrapped box with Moony's name on it and smiled.

"Here you go, Moony. This is hopefully the best one you'll receive today."

Remus looked in askance at Harry but he just gave back a mysterious grin. Ripping the paper from the box revealed a glossy printed manufacturer's package with a scientific sounding name and other descriptions he couldn't identify. He opened it up to find four sheets of blister packs, divided into individual tabs. Each tab contained two pills. His hands shaking, he pulled one of the sheets out of the box and looked up at Harry.

"Harry…is this…is this what I think it is?" he asked tremulously.

"Yup, first batch of the newly improved and mass manufactured Wolfsbane potion." Harry remarked, "The blue pill is the potion itself and the other is a pain-reliever. All you have to do is swallow it with a glass of water and you're set for the week."

Moony immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen. When he returned, he gave Harry a strong hug and a large smile. Harry mentioned that the company would like for him to stop by their offices after the next full moon to discuss the effects and any side effects that he noticed plus any recommendations for the future. He also stated that this box is the only one available until they can get permission from the Medicines and Healthcare products Regulatory Agency for further studies and to mass-produce them for the werewolf public.

Harry then handed Sirius his presents. When the older man opened them, he found himself presented with two miniature statues and several bas-relief wall art. Harry said they were shrunk down and recommended that Sirius find a place for them, as they were heavy when full-size.

They were all relaxing in the den later sipping on non-alcoholic eggnog when the doorbell rang. Sirius got up to answer it and came back with Hermione in tow.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, Professor Lupin and Mr. Black!" she exclaimed joyously.

"Just call me Sirius or Padfoot, Miss Granger. Mr. Black makes me look around for my father, may he burn in Hell." Sirius responded with an easy smile.

"Ok, Sirius. So Harry? Did you receive my present?" she asked.

Harry moved his bathrobe aside and showed her that he was wearing the scarf that she had knitted him with his initials on one end. He got up and gave his girlfriend a hug and asked her the same.

There were tears in her eyes as she replied that it was the most interesting present that she'd ever received. Sirius was curious as to what Harry had gifted her.

"It starts off appearing like a marbled slab of clay sitting on a stack of books with a quill and inkpot. One of the books is lying open facing the recipient. You must answer the questions written in the book in order to reveal the true present within. If you get any of the answers wrong, the whole thing reverts back to its starting position. There are questions in the topics of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Runes and Defense. Right now, it's set up to respond to questions up to Third Year but I have the Master Key that will allow me to reset it up to Seventh Year." Harry stated.

"It's a study and learning tool all wrapped up in a Christmas present from the most wonderful boyfriend in the world!" Hermione gushed, her eyes glistening with joy and a bit of a desire to begin working on it.

"Have you tried it out yet?" Harry asked.

"A bit. I wanted to come over and thank you before really sitting down and working on it."

"I should point out that there's a time limit of three minutes between the question appearing and the time you give the answer. Keeps things interesting, Draco's idea too." Harry commented.

Hermione was given the Knut tour of the house. She remarked that the house was very similar to her own just mirrored in layout. After about an hour conversing, Hermione returned to her home with a promise from Harry to stop by in the next couple of days so they could go to the movies or ice-skating at the local ice rink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday 1 January, 1994 "The Kennel" Fourteen Kensington Drive, Crawley**

The full moon had occurred on the past Monday and yet Remus felt better than he ever had before. The improved Wolfsbane potion that came in pill form along with the pain-reliever pill ensured that his transformation was effortless and most importantly, painless. He had kept his mind throughout the night and played with Padfoot out in the Forest of Dean as a safety precaution. Harry had spent the night with Hermione and her family just in case. He visited the chemist's office and was subjected to a battery of tests and questions regarding his transformation and the aftereffects. He came home tired but happy and spent the rest of his time with Harry who was working on his Transfiguration homework. Padfoot came in a while later to say that dinner was ready and they should hurry before it got cold.

"Sirius, I'm impressed with you," Moony remarked, "You've grown up a lot since…that day. When did you learn how to cook? I rarely see you in the kitchen."

"Well…I…may have bought a house elf. Neenie!" Sirius called out.

A young female house elf appeared before them and gave a curtsey. She was dressed in a pretty little blue dress and wore sandals on her feet.

"Yes, Master Padfoot? How can I be helping you?" she politely asked.

"Neenie, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our small family. This is Harry James Potter, my godson and my best friend from childhood Remus John Lupin. Both will be living here now." Sirius replied. Both Harry and Remus greeted Neenie.

Harry turned to Sirius and asked him if there was enough work for Neenie to do in such a small house. Most house elves worked in large manors. He turned to Neenie and asked her what sort of things she was good at.

"Oh, Sir! I is…ahem, excuse me. I _am_ good with the cooking, cleaning, sewing, light gardening. Master Padfoot insists that I speak like a person and not like an uneducated oaf." She finished nervously.

"Sirius? Hermione has strong views when it comes to elf slavery. I hope for your sake, she doesn't find out that you are treating her harshly on anything." Harry warned.

"Honest, Pup. I treat her with the respect that I would give to any other living being, whether human, Goblin or elf. Despite the looks she gives me when I mention it, I do pay her a living wage that she can access at anytime for presents to her friends and family or to buy materials for her to wear. I finally got her to understand that I'm not trying to insult _her_ , I'm trying to insult the other families that have elves and treat them poorly."

"Oh? Do tell, Padfoot." Moony asked dryly.

"It's simple really. Elves love to work. They also love their families. If I can show that _my_ family is better than theirs…well, it's a game of one-upmanship. What I'd like to do eventually is make it a Family Law that any elves are considered family as well. That would make Neenie here, Neenie Black with full rights and accesses."

Harry looked puzzled, Sirius' explanation didn't really make sense but as long as he and Neenie were okay with it, he would be too.

* * *

After Harry went to bed later, Moony stopped into the library where he found Sirius sitting in a chair by a low fire reading a book.

"Pads."

"Moons"

"What are you reading? Anything good?"

"Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. Pretty good so far. Much better than the usual Beedle tales."

"Hmmph… I must say that I was surprised that you decided to live here of all places. Didn't you inherit Grimmauld Place from your parents?"

"Yeah, I did but I refuse to step one foot in there. I found out that the old house elf, Kreature, was still there. I hated that little monster since I was a kid and was not about to subject Harry to him. I contacted my cousin Narcissa and just told her to take him. I then removed the enchantments from the house and torched it."

"What about the surrounding neighborhood? As I recall, the houses there shared common walls."

"C'mon, give me _some_ credit. I left those enchantments up; I'm not that crazy. Interesting thing happened when I sent Kreature off to the Malfoys; he insisted that he take an ugly old locket with him. Claimed that it belonged to 'good Master Regulus.' I managed to get the story of how it came to be in the house and let me tell you, it wasn't a good story. I ended up telling him that I would put it in the Black Family vault for safekeeping. He wasn't thrilled but accepted my order anyway."

Moony leaned back in his chair musing on what Sirius had told him.

"Did you run any checks on it? If it was in your parents' house then there must have been something Dark in it."

"Yup, first thing I did and boy was there ever. Darkest aura I've ever seen. I have no idea what's in it but it creeped me out. Why?"

"Harry described what happened in his second year with a diary that had an evil feel to it. You might want to tell him what you experienced and see if it was anything similar to his experience. He might have ideas as to what you can do with it."

"Moony, did I hear Harry correctly yesterday when he was describing his girlfriend's gift? Draco, as in Lucius Malfoy's kid, was helping him out with an art project? What happened there?"

Remus chuckled quietly, "Things have changed my friend. The old Malfoy mentality has apparently been swept aside for a newer, lighter version. I'd recommend speaking to Harry to get the full details."

Sirius nodded then closed the book. He bade Moony a good night and excused himself.

 **Sunday 2 January, 1994 Hogwarts Express heading North**

Harry was quiet on the ride back to school. Sirius had questioned him extensively regarding the diary and the events of last year. He had told him and also who to contact in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had a suspicion based on Harry's description that the locket was another Horcrux and wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible. A Floo call later and the Senior Unspeakable came through to investigate. Sirius had lied to Kreature about putting the locket into the Black Family vault and had kept it in a sealed and warded strongbox. The Senior Unspeakable had cast his detection charms and confirmed that the locket was indeed another Horcrux. After taking the Horcrux, it was disposed of by sending it through the legendary Veil of Death.

Harry was happy about that, it was two Horcruxes down but no one knew how many the evil idiot had created. Sirius had also questioned him about the changes in the Malfoy family and his role in making those changes. Harry explained that with the reintroduction of the Ancient Rituals with a slightly modern twist, the Magical Crafts and Arts Program and just by being a nice person, he gained a friend with Draco Malfoy and changed the minds of some of the other 'Dark' families.

The Unspeakable in charge of sifting through Dumbledore's memories hadn't turned up anything. There were plenty of memories that would, if brought to light, see Dumbledore incarcerated in Azkaban for life. Given his age, that wouldn't be all that long. The Unspeakables were also reviewing all the collected memories that Dumbledore had assembled over the years. Harry knew they'd find something. Hopefully, they would find it quickly.

* * *

Hermione watched her boyfriend as he sat there in his pensive mood. She had made progress with her Christmas present but didn't finish revealing it before they had to leave. She was amazed and impressed by it and had made her feelings quite clear. She could still see a couple of kiss marks on his cheeks. She was worried that whatever this funk was, it would continue unless she did something about it.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, I was just thinking about Sirius and the locket Horcrux that he found and I'm wondering how many others that monster made that have to be destroyed before this whole thing is over. I've been thinking about it and I'm no closer to a solution than before."

"Well, that's what the Unspeakables are for. They're trained to think of these things and to deal with them. Not you, you just worry about your next project, your girlfriend and your class work." She smiled at him caressing his cheek with her fingers.

He leaned into her touch losing himself in the caress. His fears wiped away as well as his pensiveness.

The train pulled into the station near nightfall. The group found an empty carriage and headed back to school. Harry couldn't wait to get back to his studio; he had worked up some new sketches for some whimsical vegetable shaped dishware that would make a nice gift for Professor Sprout.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Department of Mysteries…**_

The Unspeakable in charge of sifting through Dumbledore's mind completed extracting everything useful. He was working on compiling the information and determining what to do with the old man. He was too dangerous to release to the magical population and would take revenge if he found out what had happened to him since last year. He thought about where to place him but was drawing a blank. Dumbledore couldn't stay there, they had no living quarters and he couldn't drop him off at Saint Mungo's, as they would try to cure him of his apparent coma. He discussed the problem with his boss and they came up with an ingenious solution….

The Unspeakable in charge of Wormtail had finished his work as well. This was a clear case of just finding a cell in Azkaban. The information gathered from him was damning and explosive. The rat had provided them some _very_ useful information about the Dark Lord and his Horcruxes.

 **Monday 3 January, 1994 Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry spotted the twins sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table, which for them was rather unsettling. Ginny was there as well eating breakfast rather listlessly. He could guess that their behavior was the result of Ron's trial and convictions and the aftermath in the Weasley household during the holidays. He approached and asked if he could join them.

"How are you guys doing?" he inquired gently.

"We're alright, Harry. Thank you for asking," replied one twin. _Fred?_

"Yeah, right as rain. Our mother on the other hand…" echoed the other.

"It was tough this Christmas. We visited Ron at the detention center. He's…acting different. Mum suspects that he's being mistreated but I doubt it. Mum thinks that whenever something doesn't go her way. Dad believes that it's just Ron being forced to grow up and take responsibility for his actions." Commented the first twin.

Harry nodded in acquiescence to the information. As much as he despised Ron, he hoped that the boy would learn his lesson.

"How are you holding up Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny started out of her woolgathering and glanced over at him, a bit of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'll be okay Harry. It's just a lot to take in that a brother of mine is a criminal. I never would've suspected him. I am wondering if the change was a result of the diary influencing him?"

Harry didn't know and said so. They ate in silence then broke up to get ready for class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tuesday 4 January, 1994 Happy Valley Home For The Aging, London**

Albus awoke to a strange feeling. He could feel something was different but couldn't quite place it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room and lying on an unfamiliar bed. The bed was comfortable but rather plain. The curtains were drawn shut but he could see a bit of light peeking through one corner. He could hear a soft, consistent beeping noise to his left. He turned his head and saw a box with a glowing screen but couldn't identify it. There were wires that led from the box to taped patches on his arms and chest.

He managed to pull them off without too much pain and got up. He found a robe and a pair of slippers, his mouth pulling down in a moue of distaste when he saw how plain and boring they were.

"Hmmph," he shrugged, "better than nothing until I can find my way back to the castle."

He found the door to the room was unlocked and eased his way into a rather Spartan hallway. There were pictures and the occasional portrait but none of them moved. He tried tapping on the portrait but still got no response. Albus glanced around and saw off in the distance there was someone sitting behind a desk and shuffled over.

"Ahem, excuse me…" he began.

The duty nurse looked up startled and her eyes grew large when she recognized who addressed her.

"Mr. White? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked incredulously, "As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that you're even lucid at all. Wait right here sir, I need to call the doctor." She guided him to a chair then reached for the phone.

Albus didn't have a clue as to why she referred to him as Mr. White but figured that maybe it was a code name to hide the fact that Albus Dumbledore was in Saint Mungo's and to keep the public from panicking. He noticed a magazine lying on the table next to him and picked it up to read while waiting for this…doctor?

 _ **Same time frame, Azkaban…**_

Peter got to experience the thrill of flying once more, even though he had always hated brooms. That his flight was short meant nothing, the flight was wonderful. It was the impact with the wall at the end that was troublesome. He could feel something crack in his left shoulder as it came in contact with the wall and his ears heard the distinct clang of a metal door being shut behind him. He rolled over and saw the guard leering at him with an evil, sadistic grin on his face.

"Welcome to Hell, Peter Pettigrew. Welcome to Azkaban. Here you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as your mind and soul are slowly removed for the rest of your natural life. But we don't want your existence here to be lonely now do we? No, you have neighbors. I'm sure you'll recognize them. Across from you is all but one of your friends from the bad old days. I say all but one because your next-door neighbor is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange."

Peter shivered from not just the cold but also from the words of the guard. The guard moved back to the center of the hallway and called out to the prisoners in their cells.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please! Tonight, we, the Guards of Azkaban have brought you an entertainment treat! That's right, folks, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the one, the only, Peeeetttterrr Pettigrewwww! Let's give a round of applause to the man who not only betrayed the lot of you but also then turned double agent and brought about the defeat of the Dark Lord. It was through his actions that allowed the Ministry to seize all of your assets and money to rebuild the magical community. Because of Peter, muggleborns are now given an excellent education, housing and jobs. Because of Peter, purebloods are now in the minority and have to request permission from the half bloods and so-called blood traitors. Because of Peter, your Dark Lord is dead and forever banished. Because of Peter, you all are here…"

As the guards left, the screaming began and Peter huddled in a corner of his cell and began to weep.

 **Friday 7 January, 1994 Potions Classroom**

Professor Snape strode into his classroom, his robes billowing out behind him. He was NOT in a good mood. The prior class saw several students injured when one of the dunderheads decided to "experiment" with the recipe. The resulting explosion blasted other cauldrons off their fires, spread the collective potions across the room and set fire to his desk. The explosion also resulted in several of his house being sent to the hospital wing to be treated for burns, scrapes and bruises.

The castle elves were sent in to contain the damage and set things right but his dark mood still prevailed. As he was sitting there, his nose caught the scent of freshly baked bread wafting its way into the room. He looked up towards the door and spotted Harry standing in the entrance holding a tray of rolls.

"Sir, may I enter?" Harry asked politely.

Snape let out a slow sigh and nodded. Despite the hatred towards the boy's father, he had grown to like Harry. Whereas, James Potter was an insufferable, arrogant blowhard; Harry was a gentle sort who only had the best intentions for his friends and those he interacted with. In addition, his pottery skills were quickly becoming legend within the castle. Hell, Snape had replaced nearly all of his wet ingredient jars with ones similar to the ones that the boy had gifted him at the start of last year!

Harry approached his desk and placed the tray of rolls down, "Whenever I'm feeling upset or angry with the actions of others, there's nothing I like more than to sink my teeth into freshly baked bread. I've included my personal favorite honey-butter recipe. I'm sorry that you were saddled with the current crop of idiots and hope that you'll recover." With that, Harry turned and departed.

Severus opened the lid to the butter dish and took a sample of the warm yellow paste within. He sniffed it but couldn't detect anything wrong with it. In fact, it smelled heavenly! He spread some onto the rolls and took a bite, his eyes closing in rapturous delight as the bread and honey butter filled his mouth and spread across his senses. He leaned back in his chair and slowly relaxed.

* * *

Harry ended up back in the Hufflepuff common room to find Hedwig waiting for him. He sauntered over to her and greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and a pat on her back.

"Hedwig, I've been thinking of renaming you to Bacon. Not for the reason that you might think. I was thinking of renaming you Bacon so I can approach you and ask, "What's shakin' Bacon?"

Hedwig just glared at him briefly before giving him a baleful hoot.

"Heh, I'm just kidding my dear. You know, I would never actually do that. Besides, everyone here in the castle knows that the _proper_ introduction begins with, "May I introduce you to Her Ladyship, Her Royal Owlness, Hedwig of Hogwarts?"

Hedwig hooted gently at that, almost sounding like she was chuckling. She sat upright and fluffed her feathers imperiously. Harry bowed low before her and asked, "Milady, have you brought news from far off lands and of your subjects?"

Hedwig held out her leg, attached to it was a letter. Harry removed it and gave her an owl treat and his shoulder to ride on. The letter contained a nice summary of the on-going battle between Sirius and his attempts to integrate into the non-magical community. This past week he managed to break the Statute of Secrecy only four times, which in Sirius' opinion was a major improvement from his usual eight times. Harry chuckled as he continued to read, secretly wondering why his godfather was making the attempt anyhow, it wasn't like he was banished to the non-magical world permanently. "Well, at least he has a hobby," thought Harry.

He walked through the castle heading towards Professor Lupin's office with the intent on showing the letter. As he approached the door, he could hear yelling and cursing coming from within. Harry cautiously knocked on the door and waited just off to the side. The door was flung open and Remus stuck his pantie-covered head out. Harry let out a chuckle and asked,

"Good afternoon, Professor. Bad time?"

Remus let out a grumble of annoyance, "No, Harry. It's not a bad time, it's a perfect time for you to come in and help me plan a revenge prank against Sirius."

Harry laughed and entered Lupin's office, "So what started this particular prank?"

"I believe it was an introduction your father made when we were all eleven years old riding on the Express heading to Hogwarts," Remus ruefully replied, shaking his head, "My life was never the same after that."

Harry chuckled, "You sure that it was Sirius who pranked you this time? This is the sort of humor that the twins have been known to pull sometimes."

"I'm sure. I know the prank signatures of both parties and this one is definitely Sirius' work. So what brings you by today?"

"Got a letter from Sirius. He's telling me all the 'fun' things he's been experiencing in the non-magical world while trying to fit in. I don't understand why though, it's not like he was banished forever from interacting with the magical community?"

"I think it stems from the fact that everyone notices who he is and the constant whispers and comments are starting to annoy him. In the non-magical side, he's a complete unknown and therefore can go about his way without everyone critiquing his every move or thought."

Harry nodded at this, it made sense. There were times that he wished he could do the same thing in the magical world.

"So what sort of revenge were you thinking of using on him?"

"No clue but it should be something that causes a bit of embarrassment."

Harry thought for a moment, smiled evilly and asked for a sheet of parchment and pen. He wrote a note to Hermione, asking her to come to Professor Lupin's office as quickly as possible. He attached the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her off with a kiss.

"Now we wait for Hermione to arrive. We're going to need that gorgeous brain of hers to help in the planning." Remus gave him a curious look.

"When it comes to complex planning and coordination, there's no one better than Hermione Granger." Harry said smugly.

A few minutes later, Hermione came bursting into Remus' office slightly out of breath.

"Harry…what…what's the matter? Your note said it was urgent." She panted.

"Hermione my dear, how would you like to help plan and coordinate a prank on my godfather? He was most rude for pranking Professor Lupin and myself."

Remus' eyebrow went up, "Rude to you, Harry? Do tell."

"It was rude of him not to include me in the planning and execution of said prank. I missed out in all the hilarity growing up and wish to make up for it."

Remus and Hermione snorted at Harry's mock pomposity.

"Okay Harry. What was the prank that Sirius pulled Professor Lupin?"

Remus explained what happened when he opened a letter earlier. Hermione's eyes narrowed and shook her head in distaste.

"Pitiful. Underwear humor? What is he, twelve?"

"There are times, my dear Hermione, where I swear that Sirius never left the age of fifteen." Remus grumbled.

So the three of them put their heads together and worked to lay out the return prank to one Sirius Black…

 **Thursday 27 January, 1994 Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade**

It was called the most haunted building in all of Britain. There were rumors of some seriously nasty ghosts and ghouls that resided within its walls. In reality, it was the howls and wails from Moony, Remus Lupin's werewolf personality. For seven years while in school, a legend had been born and raised in that building. No longer…

Remus had taken the new pill the morning of and patiently waited for the transformation to occur. He still marveled at the advancements that were made in its creation. The moon finally rose above the horizon and Moony's appearance began. After it was completed, Remus continued to be amazed at the absence of the usual aches and pains that were normally associated with his condition.

Sirius entered the Shack in his Animagus form, hoping that everything had gone smoothly. Last month's Moonlight Run was a smashing success and the two animals had re-bonded. He made a slight whimpering noise to get Moony's attention and gave a bit of a yip. Moony turned around and greeted his pack member. The two sat there and howled in mutual commiseration over the loss of one of their own.

* * *

The next morning, Remus was carefully drinking his cup of coffee in the Great Hall when a letter-bearing owl landed in front of him. He didn't recognize the writing and cast several detection spells. It appeared to be an ordinary letter; the letter was even made from ordinary paper instead of the usual parchment. He opened it and slowly began to read the childish scrawl.

 _Dear Mr. Lupin;_

 _I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a professor. You have given much hope to the rest of the werewolf community. My daddy has been a werewolf for many years and was almost ready to end his life before he heard about you. Can you tell me what your secret is? I want my daddy to happy again. It's hard on mummy and me when he has to go out to the forest. He can't hold down a job for very long and things have been rough. My mummy is a schoolteacher and I'm in Primary 6. When I grow up, I want to become a nurse._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Tabitha Michaels_

Minerva looked over at Remus when she heard him start to cry. Tears were streaming down his face as he read the letter. She got up and approached him, asking him gently if there was anything she could do to help with his loss.

"Oh, Minerva. It's not a loss! These are tears of joy. Here, read this. I need to contact Harry's chemist friend."

Minerva read the letter and began weeping herself. She reached over and gave Remus a brief squeeze on his shoulder and told him that if he needed any help, then she would assist him to the best of her ability.

* * *

Hermione found Harry in an unusual location that morning. She spotted him lying on the floor with his book bag under his head, his feet crossed. She normally would've rushed to his side in a near panic but she saw him lace his fingers together and put them behind his head.

"Harry? What are you doing laying on the floor?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"Join me and you'll see for yourself."

She gave him a perplexed look but lay down on the floor next to him. Above her were skylights and stained glass windows. They were beautiful but she still couldn't see what had fascinated Harry.

"Um…they're beautiful but I don't get it."

"At ten o'clock, you'll understand." Harry replied calmly.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that they had ten minutes until the appointed time. She heard others approaching and turned her head to see who it was.

"Potter. Granger…" drawled Draco, "Why are you lying on the floor?"

Hermione said that they were waiting for some sort of event at ten o'clock. Supposedly, it was to occur in the windows above them. Harry invited Draco and his friends to join them. Draco looked curiously at his friends, shrugged his shoulders and joined Harry and Hermione on the floor. The windows and how much light they let in impressed him. He wondered if he could recreate the effect in his paintings.

Finally, the time arrived and all assembled gasped in wonder. The sunlight lit up the stained glass windows and made the colors seem alive with energy beyond the usual magical portraits they'd seen throughout the castle. The kaleidoscope of colors danced across the walls and bathed them in light. Draco smiled as he examined his hands, the light and shadows playing across his skin. He looked back up at the windows and wondered why he had never noticed them before?


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday 14 February, 1994 Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Hermione arrived bright and early for breakfast and found a box waiting for her at the Ravenclaw table. She glanced around and spotted Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table reading the morning newspaper and slowly stirring his cup of tea. Turning back to the box, she carefully opened it to find an ordinary looking white colored coffee mug. She raised an eyebrow and thought to herself that this mug was rather unusual if it came from Harry. It wasn't his usual style; his was more earthy and inviting. This thing looked like someone had picked it up off the shelf at Tesco's. She cast a couple of detection spells she had learned from Professor Lupin but found nothing sinister. Shrugging, she filled the mug with coffee and started building her breakfast. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the mug was changing color.

"What the…" she wondered.

The mug continued to swirl and change colors, it finally settled on the same shade as the coffee within. A message was written on face of the mug, "Hermione Granger's mug. If empty, approach with caution."

Hermione let out a loud laugh and turned back to where Harry was sitting. His face was now visible over the edge of the paper. She could see his grin of satisfaction and returned one as well. She shook her head in amusement, picked up her plate and mug and headed over to join her boyfriend.

"Thank you Harry. Neat trick with the mug."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione and you're welcome."

"So how did you accomplish this one? Is it a glaze that simulates what's on the inside?"

"Actually, it's a rune array on the underside that mimics the charm to become transparent from the liquid level down. I asked Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling for help on this one. I gave them a mug as well."

"Why the two of them?"

"I asked Flitwick if there was a charm to accomplish what I wanted and he said yes but if I were going to do what he thought I wanted to attempt, he recommended that I contact Professor Babbling and find a rune array that could accomplish the same thing and be permanent. He said that at my current ability, the charm would wear off after a month."

"So what do their mugs say?"

"Flitwick's says 'World's Best Charmer and has a sly, smirking face on it; Babbling's is written in Runes to say 'Ancient Runes, Language done Old School."

Hermione giggled and congratulated him again.

 **Saturday 19 February, 1994 Happy Valley Home For The Aging, London**

Albus let his eyes sweep across the room he was in. Despite the past month and a half to get himself used to his new surroundings since his awakening, he was still troubled by his thoughts and a general sense of uneasiness. His doctor said that this was a normal reaction to having been in a coma for the past ten years and would eventually subside. He wasn't sure about that. He would swear that he hadn't been unconscious and had been living in a castle in another land far to the north of here. He would swear that his name wasn't Brian White but was in fact, Albus Dumbledore.

At the moment though, he wasn't really disturbed. This facility was a pleasant sort of place. He was sitting here at a table with three other people waiting to get served breakfast. The food here was quite exceptional even though he did miss his lemon drops. The company was nice, the others residing here were able to hold a decent conversation even though the topics were confusing to him. There was a garden out back with a delightful fountain and benches that he would have to investigate more thoroughly when it warmed up.

He remembered back to his last therapy session with his therapist, Dr. Alan Hunter…

 _"So, Mr. White? How are you feeling today?"_

" _Better. I daresay that after being in a coma, I'm well rested." Both men chuckled at that._

 _Dr. Hunter had brought him up to speed slowly, going over things they had discussed before. Apparently, Albus' real name was Brian White, a retired Mechanical Engineering professor at the Royal Academy of Sciences in London for the past fifty years following a stint in Her Majesty's Army during World War Two. He had unfortunately lost his wife during the early part of the 1970s from the IRA bombings and began a slide towards senility culminating in his attack on a young family in 1981. During said attack, he had taken a blow to the head and fell into a coma._

Albus shook his head to clear his mind from the ruminations. He took a deep breath and let out a small sigh. He hoped that the family had recovered and didn't blame him too badly. He looked over at the scheduled activity posted on the bulletin board and wondered what movie night was. "The Wizard of Oz? I shall have to make myself available. Oh, look! Bridge in Clubroom three!" he mused.

 **Tuesday 15 March, 1994 Hogwart's Library**

Harry, Hermione and Neville were studying together in preparation for a History exam the following Monday. As Harry was reading, he began to wonder _again_ how anyone could make the stories of yesteryear as boring as Binns always made it to be. He let out a bit a sigh and dove back into his notes on another Goblin "rebellion," it just didn't seem right in his mind to allow a supposedly enemy race of people to guard your gold and to set the financial rules for your civilization while in turn pestering and snubbing them at every turn.

Giving up his reading as a bad job, he closed the book and looked up at the others. Hermione noticed and asked what was wrong.

"This stuff on the 'rebellions.' I have a feeling that we're not getting the true information. I know the old quote, 'history is written by the victors,' and everything I've read smacks of propaganda! I think later tonight, I'm going to send a letter to my Account Manager and hopefully this weekend, I'm going to Gringott's and get their version of the events. I mean it doesn't make sense to give control of your nation's finances and gold to a 'rebellious' people."

The other two thought about it and agreed with him. Neville asked Harry to request a seat for himself when he contacted his Account Manager, Hermione asked for one as well. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

* * *

While taking a break later, Harry turned to his girlfriend and asked her how Luna was settling in now that Cho and her cronies were no longer hassling her.

"As far as I can tell, they're leaving her alone. She doesn't flinch when someone touches her shoulder if she's not paying attention to her surroundings. Her usages of 'Nargles' or 'Wrackspurts' have dropped down to practically nothing. She will use those terms if she spots someone else getting pranked or bullied but I think she's doing just fine. Why? Have you noticed something?"

"No but that's a good thing. I don't like seeing others bullied just because they're a bit different than others. Look at Draco, who'd have ever thought that a so-called 'slimy Slytherin' would be so creative, cheerful and bright when it comes to painting? I doubt he's been bullied. Granted, I'd have to ask him…"

"Ask me what?" Draco interrupted; he had walked past just at the tail end of Harry's sentence.

"Whether or not you've been bullied by the others in your house for the work you create when painting?" Harry responded.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, "In the very beginning, yes. For about three days, I think because it was so unusual no one knew how to react. Nowadays, if you were to enter the common room, you'd find my work all over the place. Professor Snape has even asked me to consider painting a mural on one of the walls. I'm thinking about it but my biggest worry is the lighting, everything is so…green."

"You don't like green?" asked Hermione.

"Nah, I like green but it throws off the look of everything else. It makes me look sickly and I have to use spotlights on my paintings so they can be viewed properly. I've asked Professor Snape if the staff could install better lighting but he says that the greenish tint comes from the light shining through the lake."

Neville had been quiet during this but at the mention of the greenish tint coming from the lake, spoke up, "I'm assuming there's some sort of window that overlooks the lake? What kinds of plants grow along the window?"

"Dunno. I can't identify them."

"What do they resemble? Large and leafy or like pond scum?"

"Pond scum, definitely pond scum. Whenever it rains or the wind blows hard enough the window gets covered by a layer of the gunk."

Harry turned to Neville, "What are you thinking?"

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, "If you would permit me Draco, I would like to see the scum in question. There might be a solution that would keep the plants away from the window without resorting to a mechanical filter."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I have no problem with it but I'd need to run it past my head of house first." Neville nodded in acceptance.

Harry asked Draco if he'd like to join them with his studying but Draco declined saying that he was only here to pick up Pansy for their picnic. Hermione perked up at this.

"A picnic? Now? Isn't it a little late in the day?"

Draco smiled, "We're having it in the reading room of Potter's Place. It's not really a picnic per se. It's more along the line of a lunch between two kids who just want to get away from the usual crush of people. I want to have a nice conversation with her without having others interrupt me."

Hermione nodded. She and Harry had spent many an hour whiling the time away doing pretty much the same thing. The reading room was a good idea even if there were others, as per the rules, conversations had to be kept quiet and loud noises had to be taken outside or to the sculpture room.

"Draco," Harry started, "if for some reason you don't find any cushions on the warming bench, let me know. I think the elves have been taking them again."

Draco snorted, "Why would they take the cushions?"

"From what they tell me, the cushions need to be repaired but I keep telling them they're _supposed_ to be thin and look like they're falling apart. I think it's a miscommunication problem. But at any rate, if they're missing I have a brand new set in the storage room."

Neville spoke up, "Maybe you ought to coordinate with the Headmistress and the Head Elf making Potter's Place off-limits to the elves?"

Harry's face lit up at that suggestion, "That's possible? Awesome! Thanks Neville."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic…**_

"Delores, I don't understand your problem," complained Minister Cornelius Fudge, "So what if the children want to have a small room to display their artwork. I like the idea and some of the pieces."

"Cornelius, it's propaganda. I too have seen some of the work and most of them are subversive at best. The mere thought that these half bloods or worse creating propaganda that says the future would be brighter if they were in charge? It sickens me to think that they are even allowed to go to school with our proper pureblood children." Delores simpered.

Cornelius rolled his eyes at that statement, he knew that the woman was biased to an extreme. Unfortunately, he had no clue as to what to do with her. She was too well entrenched in the Ministry and held too many secrets about him and other influential people. Maybe if he gave her a project that would take her away from Britain for a while?

"You know what? I think you've been holed up in your office for far too long. I'm going to send you on a fact-finding journey. I want to know how the other schools are faring. I think that I'm going to send you on a sort of "paid vacation" to scout out Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny. Take notes as to what their classes are like, composition of the students and staff, that sort of thing. Take your time and do a good job. When you return, I may just have a special position for you."

Delores' eyes lit up at his suggestion. A paid vacation to write up a report on the other schools? Perfect…

Cornelius could see the greed and avarice in her smile. He smiled as well; maybe he could convince the other Ministers to arrange a swap or something. He could spin her qualities just fine…he wondered if they would provide someone with less ruthless ambition?


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday 25 March, 1994 Transfiguration Classroom**

Remus watched over his class of Third Years. Each one was tasked to turn a teacup into a toy of their choosing. Harry had changed his into a toy tank, Hermione turned hers into a miniature elephant, and the rest were working on various shapes with varying skill. A few minutes before the bell rang, he called for their attention.

"I would like to let you all know that I'm instituting a Final Project for the year. This project must be an original creation so you cannot work in groups. I want to see creativity and complexity. You may not create something dangerous no matter how 'cool' it is. Also, nothing insulting is allowed. You may start with any non-living material you find in the castle itself or from the grounds. This project will account for seventy-five percent of your total grade. The other twenty-five percent will be based on a written test," The bell rang at that moment, "Thank you and dismissed. Harry, if you would stay behind a moment?"

Harry held back and mentioned to Neville he would see him in a few moments.

"Harry," Remus began, "I've heard from Minerva that you have something planned for the upcoming Tournament?"

Harry nodded and began to describe some of the events and workshops planned. He mentioned that the other artists wanted to bring the Art Gallery outside so that way everyone could visit without potentially getting lost in the castle. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment and asked him if there were any artists who specialized in transfiguration.

"I think there are a couple. Why?"

"I was thinking of coordinating with them to help out with their projects. Minerva suggested I contact you since you're the one spearheading the side events."

Harry nodded at this and recommended that Remus stop by tomorrow at Potter's Place and speak with the sculpture artists.

* * *

After he left Remus, Harry traveled down to the greenhouses where he found Neville working on repotting a Bouncing Bulb plant. He didn't say anything but just watched his friend clearly in his element. Neville finally noticed Harry and grinned.

"What brings you by, Harry?"

"I couldn't find you after you left the Transfiguration class and I knew that you'd end up here eventually, so here I am."

"What did you want to ask me? Homework or class notes?"

"I was wondering if there were any plants here that had interesting ribbing or designs I could copy for the vases I'm working on?"

Neville thought for a moment and led Harry off to Greenhouse One, "In here are the best ones I can think of that won't try to harm or kill you, should you decide to harvest a bit of the plant. I recommend staying with the non-flowering vines and bushes."

Harry thanked him and started perusing through the greenhouse.

* * *

Later in the evening before curfew, Harry was summoned to Headmistress McGonagall's office. She informed him that the Unspeakables requested his presence as early as possible tomorrow. She suggested that he be up, fed and ready by no later than eight am.

"Any idea as to what they need me for, Headmistress?" he asked.

"It would be my guess that they found another of those vile devices, but frankly your guess is as good as mine."

 **Saturday 26 March, 1994 Veil of Death Room, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**

Harry shivered as he gazed upon the legendary Veil of Death. It seemed to beckon and draw him in. He could see the Veil blowing in a non-existent breeze and could hear faint whispers coming from…beyond. He turned as he heard someone else approaching.

"Fascinating subject material, isn't it Mr. Potter?" commented the Unspeakable.

"If you say so. It gives me the creeps. So what was it that required me to be here?"

The Unspeakable led him over to a table that had been setup with a bunch of different items on it. He picked up one of the items, a gold ring with a chunky black rock on it.

"According to our scans and research, this stone belongs to you, Mr. Potter. It's one of three pieces of a set. Are you familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Harry shook his head no.

The Unspeakable told the Tale and described the Three Deathly Hallows. A Wand of immeasurable power, a Stone that could bring those we had lost back to us in ghostly form and an Invisibility Cloak that never faded or wore out over time. At the mention of the Cloak, Harry thought about his own invisibility cloak that he had been gifted with. He asked the Unspeakable where the wand was and told that the wand was currently in storage. Harry asked what would happen if all three were to be brought together but the Unspeakable wasn't sure.

"Well then, I think for this moment, that they should stay apart. I have an invisibility cloak that I inherited from my father. It sounds remarkably similar to the one you described. I have no need to bring anyone back, it would just lead to heartache and I don't want that. As for the wand, I'm happy with mine and it just seems like that other one would lead to problems down the line."

The Unspeakable nodded and asked if they could view the Cloak. Harry thought for a moment and replied that once Voldemort was dead and gone for good, he would loan the Cloak to the department. Until then, he would hang onto it. They then turned to the other items on the table.

Harry saw a golden chalice amongst the others. He pointed out that it looked incredibly like the legendary Hufflepuff chalice. The Unspeakable took it out of the pile and said that it was discovered in the vault of the Lestrange family as were a number of the other Dark objects. The ring Harry was shown earlier; had been found in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of a town called Little Hangleton.

"Have you determined if the chalice is a Horcrux?" Harry inquired and the Unspeakable nodded, "What will you do with it? It seems a shame to destroy the cup."

"We will most likely have to destroy it as I don't know of a way to keep the container intact with its initial enchantments while destroying the evil one."

Harry was thoughtful, "What about the Goblins? Would they know of a method?"

The Unspeakable was intrigued, "Never thought of that. Good idea, Mr. Potter. I shall enquire with a contact of mine."

Harry thought about the items that had been discovered and noticed a trend, "Have you noticed that Voldemort was collecting items of historical value? Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's chalice? All we need is something of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's to complete the set."

The Unspeakable nodded, he had noticed this as well. The problem was that no one knew where the others were hidden. Harry asked if they had sifted through Dumbledore's memories and found anything interesting. The Unspeakable snorted a bit and replied that there was a LOT of 'interesting' things and ideas, unfortunately nothing useful or obvious. He offered to show Harry the highlights of the memories pertaining to the Horcrux hunt; Harry agreed but requested that they wait until closer to summer. He explained that exams would be coming up and he needed to study without being distracted. Harry watched as all the items except the chalice and ring were thrown and disappeared into the Veil.

 **Friday 1 April, 1994 Potter's Place**

It was the twins' birthday and it was a birthday to remember. Food, drinks and games were held and attended. Pranks were pulled by everyone present; some funny, others groan-worthy. It didn't matter, everyone was having fun! The twins were seated on a couple of chairs transfigured to look like thrones and were wearing cardboard crowns that Harry had gotten from a non-magical fast food restaurant. They held toilet plungers decorated to look like scepters and footballs decorated to look like Orbs of Power.

Harry approached them and bowed low, "Oh, mighty Pranksters! This lowly servant begs an audience to bestow upon you a most wondrous present for the occurrence of your birth." The twins grinned and nodded.

Harry held out a square box wrapped in gaudy paper and backed away. Fred opened it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head! He started stuttering a thank you to Harry.

"Ha-Harry! Wh-where did you find this?" he began, "Georgie, look! Look!"

George took one look and his response matched that of his twin. The gift Harry had bestowed upon them was mind-boggling. He pulled out a thick leather bound book with letters done in gold inlay, which spelled out, "The Marauder's Guide to the Noble Art of Pranking."

Both boys jumped up out of their seats and grabbed Harry into a gigantic hug.

Harry grinned as they released him; "I came by that book from the authors themselves. I personally know Moony and Padfoot. I'm also the son of Prongs." At this declaration, the twins were nearly drooling and looked like their brains had just melted.

"As a matter of fact, the two of you have already met Moony and I'll introduce you to Padfoot at the end of the year."

Harry laughed as he watched the twins stumble over themselves trying to bow before him loudly proclaiming themselves to be unworthy. The next half hour was spent watching and listening to the two of them trying to decide who Moony really was.

 **Wednesday 13 April, 1994 Potter's Place**

Harry and Hermione were having a quiet evening dinner together in the reading room. The two talked about the Unspeakable's research into the Horcruxes and their possible locations. Harry had mentioned that if they could find the two missing Founder items, they'd be that much closer to getting rid of Voldemort. The problem, in Harry's mind, was that no one knew where the fabled Ravenclaw diadem was nor did anyone know what Gryffindor's most famous item was. Hermione thought that Harry should at least see what the diadem looked like so after dinner, the two trooped up to the Ravenclaw common room to view a sculpture of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"See that tiara on the statue's head, Harry? That's what the diadem is supposed to look like." Harry nodded pensively.

"And no one knows anything about its whereabouts?"

"Nope, at least no one in living memory."

Harry stopped suddenly with his eyes wide open. He turned to look at her; she could see an idea explode behind his eyes.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

"You said, 'no one in _living_ memory,' what about someone who's dead? Like a ghost?"

Hermione paused, thinking of whether or not any of the castle ghosts could help. She glanced around the room and spotted Luna working on her homework.

"Luna? You're familiar with many of the inhabitants of this castle. Do you know if Ravenclaw house has it's own ghost?"

Luna looked up from her work, her eyes slightly glazing over as she thought, "Yes, Helena Ravenclaw. She haunts the lower levels of the castle. If you'd like, I will introduce you to her."

Both of them nodded so they headed back downstairs to a lonely hallway halfway to the Slytherin dungeons. Luna glanced in one hallway and spotted the specter.

"Helena? Are you in the mood to answer a few questions? I have some friends that would like to talk with you."

The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw glided over; she was dressed in a medieval gown and had a sad smile on her face.

"Hello, dear Luna. Hello, Luna's friends. What is it that you seek?"

Hermione nudged Harry; this was his show. He lightly cleared his throat, "Miss Ravenclaw, we were wondering if you knew the location of your mother's diadem." Helena started backing away at his question. "Please! We don't seek it to become more knowledgeable, we seek it to cleanse it of the taint that Voldemort placed on it."

Helena paused then responded, "It is here in the castle. It resides in the Room of Hidden Things. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know then you need only ask." She then turned and flew off.

Harry turned to the other two girls, "I don't get it. I mean… I know it was a riddle and Ravenclaws seem to love their riddles…well, except one." Hermione gave a un-lady like snort.

The three of them pondered over the message but couldn't come up with anything. Harry decided to write to the Unspeakable in charge of the Horcrux Hunt and pass along the message.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wednesday 20 April, 1994 Outside the Great Hall**

Harry had received a response to his letter and met with the team of Unspeakables and a couple of curse-breakers just after lunch. He gave them all an update on the musings of his and the others regarding Helena's cryptic message. Neville had recommended that the team speak to the castle elves, as they would know most if not all of the castle's secrets.

Minerva had a request as well, "Would one of you curse-breakers take a look at the Defense Teacher's Curse? I have recently discovered that it's been in place since the late fifties and think it's high time that it should be investigated. It should've been done before but we all know that was highly unlikely when Dumbledore was Headmaster and his penchance for secrecy and handling things himself."

Both teams agreed and headed off to their respective destinations. Three hours later a thunderous explosion rocked the castle! The windows blew out and the floor quaked. Students and staff were knocked to the ground by the rumbling. Everyone around the Weasley twins immediately looked in their direction but could see by the looks of terror on their faces, they had nothing to do with the ensuing chaos.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were first on the scene at the DADA classroom and found all the tables and chairs scattered across the room; a couple of the curse breaking team was just climbing to their feet. Minerva and several other staff arrived a few minutes later.

"WHAT WAS THAT? IS EVERYONE OKAY?" she yelled.

The team leader looked over his crew and nodded at the headmistress, "Yeah, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious. That blast was the result of the curse being broken."

"How was it set up?"

"There was a Dark Runic Array etched into the doorframe that was tied into the contract for the position, the room itself and the castle Wardstone. When the teacher entered the room, the curse was activated. We had to destroy the link simultaneously between the Wardstone and the room. Based on our determination, the curse would not have activated if the headmaster or headmistress chose another classroom. I take it that this room has been the DADA class since the fifties?" Minerva nodded. "Then it should be cleared. If nothing else, try locating the class in another room on another floor. I would recommend waiting until the end of this year to be sure. If your Defense teacher is released unfavorably then we'll come back and try something else."

Minerva thanked them and suggested they stop by the hospital wing before leaving to get checked out. She then went in search of the Unspeakable team. The castle elves directed her to the Seventh floor corridor opposite the tapestry of the silly wizard teaching trolls to dance. She found an open door in one wall and an Unspeakable working at a table that had been set up.

"Hello, any news regarding the search?" she asked politely.

"Yes, it's going to take longer than we had originally thought. The Room of Hidden Things is vast. See for yourself." The Unspeakable pointed at the door.

Minerva entered and let out a gasp. The room was enormous! She tread carefully, not touching anything, her eyes wide and mouth open a bit as she tried to comprehend the enormity of the situation.

"Headmistress," Minerva turned at the sound, "Welcome to the Room of Hidden Things." Spoke the Senior Unspeakable.

"I'm stunned and really at a loss for words from what little I've seen," she said, "What have you discovered so far?"

The Senior Unspeakable grunted in an amused manner, "It's more like what we _haven't_ discovered. In the short time we've been in here, we have found broomsticks, cauldrons and other student-related items that are either damaged, broken or in pristine condition. Over there at the first junction, we discovered rows and rows of books. Again they're in various states of condition. One member of my team discovered several buckets of gemstones of a grade and clarity that haven't been seen in a long time."

Minerva goggled at the revelations and possibilities. There was a shout from somewhere in the back,

"Hey! I found something! It's registering the same as the others!"

"Don't touch it!"

"Someone grab him, don't let him get near it! Drag him away by his ankles if you have to!"

Minerva and the Senior Unspeakable rushed over to the location of the commotion to find a team of three Unspeakables trying to drag a fourth member away from a bust of a warlock wearing a wig and a dusty tiara.

"Stay back, Headmistress! We need to get this area warded and secure. Boss, could you handle it while we get Talon situated?"

Minerva wisely stood back from the scene. She felt that if the Unspeakable was affected by whatever it was in that area around the bust, she stood no chance. She told the Senior Unspeakable that she would be in her office if she was needed and left.

* * *

Minerva was sitting in her office at the end of the day, a bottle of Scotch sat on her desk. Professor Flitwick was seated in the chair opposite to her with a look of contemplative shock on his face. They both were sipping from their glasses trying to comprehend the discovery made in the Room of Hidden Things.

"I still can't believe it Filius," she began, "after all this time, the Diadem of Ravenclaw was here in the castle."

Filius nodded slowly, "I'm ashamed to admit that I never once thought to ask the Ghost of Ravenclaw for its whereabouts." He snorted softly, "Have you noticed that many of the mysteries in this castle have been solved by Mr. Potter and his friends? Three years and they've discovered and figured out what many over the course of a thousand haven't?"

Minerva gave her grunt of acknowledgement; "I sometimes wonder if Mr. Potter wasn't sorted to the wrong house from the get go. Sebastian? Any insights you care to share?" She looked over to where the Sorting Hat was sitting.

"No, Headmistress. Mr. Potter was sorted properly. He merely has built up the right sort of friends and colleagues. Very Slytherin like." The Hat smirked.

 **Sunday 1 May, 1994 Hogwart's Library**

According to Hermione, now was the best time to start reviewing for their exams. She had worked up study schedules that would maximize their efforts to cram as much information into their heads while still giving them time to decompress and relax. At first, Harry wanted to tease his girlfriend but decided not to. He was experienced with her end of the year exam manic moods and knew that if he teased her, it would end badly for him.

The two of them were sitting at one of the many study tables in the library. Neville had joined about an hour after they had sat down, obtained his schedule from Hermione and got straight to work. Harry was currently reviewing his History of Magic notes, he had the Sorting Hat on his head and the two of them were comparing the histories between what Binns' taught, what the hat knew and what the Goblins said.

Harry still chuckled every now and then as he remembered the look on his Account Manager's face when he asked for the Goblin view of the so-called 'rebellions,' he was sure that the Goblin's brain had thrown a rod. Sharpclaw requested Harry wait a moment while he contacted someone higher up in the hierarchy to see if Harry could access the information.

Sharpclaw had returned with a device and two crystals. He explained how they worked and complimented Harry on his decision to find out the truth rather than just relying on the supposed 'facts' as they had been taught in class. Harry looked over the memory crystal device and crystals and commented that they look very similar to the security system that was installed at Potter's Place. That caught Sharpclaw's attention.

" _You already have one of our devices? From whom did you obtain it from?"_

" _We don't have this exact model. Ours uses a variation of the Remembrall and video recorder." Harry replied. He went on to describe the general overview of how the Memory Spheres operated. Sharpclaw was impressed and asked to meet with the designers of their system. He also asked how old the developers were when they came up with the Memory Spheres._

" _I think at the time they were about twelve years old. It was the middle of our second year when we installed the units," Harry commented, "It was a combined team of Ravenclaw and Slytherin house. I don't remember their names off-hand but I can point them out if you and your tech team would like to come up to the school and see it for yourselves."_

The Goblins had indeed shown up to the school and were introduced to the students who developed the Memory Sphere security system. The students were quizzed at length and in depth. At the end of the demonstration, the leader of the Goblin tech crew told the kids that should they ever decide to continue this line of work in the future to come see him for a career.

Harry invited the Goblin team to stay for the Beltane Ritual and Ceremony, to which they were appreciative of the adherence to tradition and the magic.

 **Thursday 9 June, 1994 Great Hall, Hogwarts**

It was the last week before the end of year exams and every moment was spent studying. Any free time was reluctantly given up to squeeze that extra bit of knowledge into their brains. Hedwig flew into the Great Hall that morning while Harry was trying to read a section of his Potions notes. She landed in front of him and waited a moment for him to realize that she was there. When he didn't respond, she let out a loud hoot, startling Harry and spilling orange juice all over the table.

"Hedwig! Sheesh, what was that for?" Harry complained.

"Hoot!"

"Sigh…I'm sorry my dear, you're right. I should always be aware of my surroundings."

"Hoot."

"You have mail for me? Thank you. Would you like some sausage or bacon? I think I have some juice left over."

Harry took the letter from her leg and she quickly snatched up a sausage then took off for a nap in the Owlery. He opened the letter to find out that it was from the Senior Unspeakable.

 _Dear Mr. Potter;_

 _This is an update to the matter in which you charged us to act in your stead. The items from the shack, the vault in Gringott's and the Room of Hidden Things have been cleansed of their taints. They will be available for you to pick up here at the Ministry at your earliest convenience. As far as we are able to determine that makes for five of those evil items. We have also concluded that there is nothing of Gryffindor's that was tainted. We had constructed a sort of Dark Compass to track down any remaining items but have concluded there are no more._

 _We in the Department of Mysteries feel that should the Dark Lord regains a body then all you have to do is kill the construct and what remains of the soul will perish. Should you have any questions, feel free to contact me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Unspeakable "Croaker"_

Harry sat there stunned. It was almost over. All it took now was for him to either use a cutting curse or put a bullet through the bastard's head. He got up and danced a bit of a jig drawing laughter from those around him. He didn't care if they thought the pressure of exams was getting to him. Today was a glorious day! He quickly moved over to where Hermione was sitting at the Ravenclaw table and showed her the letter. She squealed with joy as soon as she finished and comprehended what the message was. She gave Harry a big hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. Harry gave her a goofy grin and a return kiss.

 **Friday 24 June, 1994 Harry's Dorm, Hufflepuff House**

Packing had to be the worst sort of chore to make a child do. How he hated doing it yet on the other hand, he was happy that he had a new destination. He had gotten a letter from Sirius telling him that the Dursleys gave up their right to guardianship of Harry. He was going to be moving into The Kennel full-time! The thoughts of being able to have a normal summer filled him up with such joy that he felt that he'd be able run the entire distance from Hogwarts to Crawley without stopping. On top of that, Hermione lived right next door so they'd be able to see each other whenever they wanted.

Minerva had decided that the Hogwarts Express would be taking them home that Friday rather than waiting until Saturday. After a quick breakfast, the students piled into the carriages for the journey to the rail station. After boarding and finding an empty cabin, Harry pulled out his grades for the year.

 **Name: Harry James Potter, Third Year** **Hufflepuff**

Passing Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (EE) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Charms: O

Transfiguration: O

Herbology: EE

Potions: O

History: EE

DADA: O

Arithmancy: EE

Ancient Runes: O

Magical Crafts/Art: O+

 _ **Students please note that your grades are the average between the Written and Practical tests.**_

The others in his year group eventually found their way into their cabin and began to discuss the upcoming Tournament and what they hoped to see with the sideshows, shops and artistry. Draco brought up the Quidditch World Cup and asked if anyone else was going. A few of them mentioned they would, Harry said he'd think about it.

 _ **Meanwhile in Central Europe…**_

Delores Umbridge was sweating heavily. It turned out to be a mistake to travel through these parts. She should've listened to the advice of the locals but it was all moot now. She was faced with the largest snake she'd ever seen before. The snake seemed to be emaciated and shedding scales rapidly, its eyes a glowing red. She felt a pressure in her head and a voice in her ear telling her that her new Master wanted information…

( **AN:** I just realized that I forgot to include Harry's DADA grade in the report for Year One and also forgot to include the results for Year Two. Oh well, I'm not about to reload them just for that bit. Just assume everything was good according to canon.)


End file.
